El clan Uchiha
by orenji hokage
Summary: Ahora una idea se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja a Fugaku y no descansará hasta que ésta se haga realidad. Uchihacest, mpreg, yaoi. Sasuita
1. Chapter 1

_Advirtiendo que esta historia contiene incest, mpreg y es yaoi y no se que más vaya a tener adelante; así que ya advertidos, ustedes saben si la querrán leer XD. Es un Sasuita ó Sasuke/Itachi._

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**El clan Uchiha**

**1. Una locura**

-De ninguna manera haré eso que quieres –le objetó impotente y mortificado- no podría hacerlo! Te he obedecido pues eres mi padre pero en esto no puedo!- replicó Sasuke con el mangekyou sharingan eterno en los ojos y bastante cabreado.

-Te he dicho que lo hagas y me tienes que obedecer!- le ordenó nuevamente Fugaku mostrando también su sharingan- solo nosotros quedamos del clan Uchiha y yo ya no puedo hacerlo porque soy viejo!

-Pero porqué no con otra persona? –preguntó Itachi sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior- porqué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?

-Tu eres el que menos derecho tiene a opinar Itachi- le regañó molesto- tu fuiste el causante del exterminio del clan, así que es tu obligación el traerlo de nuevo a la vida.

-Pero porqué no dejas que lo hagamos con otras personas?- volvió a preguntar Itachi ignorando la acusación de su padre.

-Porque nadie tiene el derecho de poseer nuestro sharingan, solo nuestro clan y es con nuestro clan con quienes tienen que desposarse y tener descendencia; solo nosotros tenemos la sangre pura, la sangre Uchiha y nadie más va a mezclar su sangre con la nuestra!

-Pero que Itachi es hombre! –replicó de nuevo Sasuke- ¿cómo diablos quieres que yo pueda embarazarlo?

-Porque le puse un sello a tu hermano –le dijo Fugaku sintiéndose orgulloso de su proeza- no en vano estudié todo este tiempo acerca de sellos, jutsus y ninjutsus antiguos, y éste sello fue usado hace mucho tiempo y ahora nosotros lo usaremos de nuevo!

-Pero pondrás la vida de Itachi en peligro!- Sasuke trató de hacer entrar en razón a Fugaku, ya bastante había sufrido Itachi, ¿porqué tenía que seguir siendo el que se sacrificara por todos?

-Solo estará en peligro si no se cuida –le dijo- además, el tiene la culpa por haber dado muerte a todo nuestro clan, así que es su obligación el volver a construirlo… es obligación de ustedes dos y es mejor que me hagan sentir orgulloso- dijo finalmente. Sasuke volteo a ver a Itachi, sentía nervios y cosas extrañas en su interior, nunca hubiera pensado que tendría que tener una relación forzada con el propio Itachi, y menos el procrear una familia con él; Sasuke se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, no quería ni imaginárselo siquiera. Itachi se veía triste y pensativo, había visto el sello marcado en su vientre; se mordió los labios, no quería ni ver a Fugaku a la cara; le avergonzaba el hacerlo y sobre todo por lo que éste les exigía.

-Entren al cuarto- les ordenó molesto; vio a Sasuke que seguía cruzado de brazos y enojado mientras Itachi miraba hacia el piso sintiéndose vacío- he dicho que entren al cuarto y no salgan hasta que sepa que embarazaste a Itachi!

-¿Es que te has vuelto demente? –le gritó encabritado Sasuke- no solo nos estás exigiendo una locura, sino que en el más ridículo y extraño caso que te obedeciera, ¿cómo pretendes que pueda embarazar a Itachi con una sola vez que tengamos sexo, eh?

-Sí no es en la primera será en la segunda, o en la tercera o hasta que quede embarazado y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con ustedes dos –les ordenó- y entren al cuarto de una buena vez!

Fugaku los empujó a la habitación, era un cuarto pequeño, con una ventana cuadrada y pequeña; una mesita debajo de la ventana, una cama individual pegada a la pared, una silla y un libro de cuentos, el cual leían cuando eran pequeños. Sasuke apretó los puños, no quería ver a Itachi pues le daba pena; pero de reojo pudo ver que éste se había sentado en la cama, mirando hacia el piso bastante decaído. Sasuke suspiró y se recargó en la pared enojado.

-Lo siento Sasuke- dijo Itachi con la voz bastante afligida- siento que todo esto es mi culpa.

-No lo es y ya deja de martirizarte- le dijo muy molesto- nuestro padre ha enloquecido… no sé cómo fue que sucedió o cómo es que revivió, pensé que habías exterminado a todos… que sólo había quedado yo al final…

-Y así era Sasuke –le dijo Itachi pensativo y mortificado- no sé qué pasó, tú mismo viste que estaban tanto él como nuestra madre tirados en el piso…

-Quizás solo pensaste que lo habías matado, pero tal vez solo lo dejaste muy mal herido y tardó tiempo en curar sus heridas… -Sasuke suspiró- no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa explicación, porque dudo que haya sido un edo tensei, no creo que alguien se haya tomado la molestia en conjurarlo solo para revivirlo a él.

-Sería una locura –se mordió los labios Itachi- pero supongo que fue lo que dijiste, que solo lo herí.

-Itachi- le llamó Sasuke y se sentó en la silla empujándola hasta quedar de frente al chico- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé… -dijo mortificado- podríamos darnos muerte, tu y yo, aquí en el cuarto…

-Lo siento pero no pienso morir –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos indignado- aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no pienso hacerme harakiri tan pronto.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer? –la voz de Fugaku los interrumpió.

-Estoy escuchando su conversación y no oigo que estén haciendo algo!- gritó afuera de la puerta- si no me obedecen me voy a ver en la necesidad de meterme al cuarto y obligarlos a hacerlo delante de mí, ¿eso es lo que quieren?- Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron viendo con los rostros enrojecidos- ¿quieren que entre entonces?

-Cállate!- le gritó Sasuke desesperado, volteó a ver a Itachi y éste se veía igual de nervioso.

-¿Y si hago el sexy no jutsu? –preguntó mortificado, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No me gustan tanto las mujeres Itachi… -confesó apenado y a fuerzas ante la presión de su padre, en sí no quería que nadie supiera eso pero ahora lo tenía que confesar- en sí me gustaba un poco el imbécil de Naruto.

-¿Naruto? –sonrió Itachi.

-No te rías, idiota- le amenazó con el puño, Fugaku comenzó a tocar la puerta con enojo- ¡ya deja de tocar, ya vamos!- gritó Sasuke todo desesperado y se sentó al lado de Itachi en la cama, le tomó ambas manos; se sentía bastante raro. Itachi sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y prefirió cerrar los ojos y no ver. –Esto no puede ser tan complicado- masculló Sasuke y se quedó mirando el rostro de Itachi, tenía las pestañas largas y espesas, trató de concentrarse en las pestañas y fue acercando su boca a la de Itachi; cada vez más cerca podía sentir su respiración, su aliento, su cálidez; faltó un centímetro para que posara sus labios sobre los de Itachi cuando se retiró apretando los puños.

-No puedo!- dijo preocupado- no puedo hacerlo!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco –concordó Itachi tapándose el rostro con ambas manos todo mortificado.

-No puedo pero no quiero que entre mi padre y nos obligue a hacerlo delante de él Itachi… -le dijo impaciente.

-¿Y si fingimos que lo hacemos y lo ilusionamos con el mangekyou?

-No creo que sea tan sencillo Itachi- dijo Sasuke y Fugaku volvió a tocar la puerta cómo loco.

-No van a salir de ahí hasta que hagan lo que les dije, ¿entendieron? –amenazó.

Sasuke suspiró cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el techo, ya había crecido y era un poco más alto que Itachi, había cumplido recién los 19 años mientras Itachi se había quedado en la misma estatura de cuando había sido la batalla, ya también Naruto lo había pasado y era de la misma estatura que Sasuke. De nuevo los toquidos y las amenazas, Sasuke se desesperó y no aguantó más la presión de su padre.

-Lo siento Itachi –dijo y se dejó ir encima de Itachi, besándolo casi a fuerzas. Despegó los labios de los del chico, Itachi le sabía a fresa. Sasuke arqueo una ceja- ¿comiste fresas?

-No –dijo sonrojado de las mejillas, ese beso le había caído de sorpresa y aún seguía sintiéndose bastante incómodo con la situación. Sasuke se le quedó viendo un par de minutos, luego le quitó la liga del cabello, soltando el pelo de Itachi; éste cayó cuan largo y lacio era, se veía bastante bien el Uchiha. Sasuke le acarició el cabello.

-No me había dado cuenta de que tenías el cabello tan largo, Itachi- dijo jugando con él entre los dedos.

-Casi no tuvimos tiempo para nosotros Sasuke, todo el tiempo se nos fue en peleas y en guerras- bajó la vista pensativo- la verdad es que no quería que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso; yo quería que crecieras tratando de hacerte más fuerte, pero todo me salió mal.

-No digas eso –le sonrió- en realidad me hice más fuerte gracias a ti Itachi, además, siempre me sentí mal por toda la carga que Konoha te puso sobre la espalda… siendo tan joven.

-Yo solo quería evitar una guerra –suspiró- pero todo fue inútil.

-Al menos ya se acabó –sonrió Sasuke- y ahora tendremos tiempo para nosotros, como debimos haberlo tenido hace mucho.

-Lo sé- sonrió Itachi, de nuevo los toquidos a la puerta -¿quieren que entre y los obligue yo mismo?- gritó Fugaku encabritado; Sasuke tomó del cuello a Itachi y lo acercó a su boca hasta besarlo, primero fue algo tosco pero después fue suavizando el beso hasta irlo haciendo lento y cariñoso; sintió cómo Itachi le dio entrada por completo a su boca y pudo probar de lleno su sabor algo cítrico. Jugueteó con su lengua dentro de la boca del mayor mientras sentía cómo Itachi ya lo había abrazado del cuello y le correspondía ese beso algo más tímido. Sasuke fue recostando a Itachi sobre el colchón, y metiéndole la mano por debajo de la camiseta; tocándole suavemente la cálida piel hasta subirla y acariciarle la tetilla con la yema de los dedos, pudo escuchar el débil gemido de Itachi dentro del beso y esto hizo que Sasuke se perdiera dentro de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo; rompió el beso y se quedó mirando a Itachi, sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados por el beso; se lamió los labios.

-Realmente sabes a fresa, Itachi- medio sonrió, Itachi supiró.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó mortificado- si no, puedo darme muerte y así mi padre ya no estará pidiendo estas idioteces…

-Hasta que quiera que yo le de hijos… -dijo espantado de aquello, Itachi bufó afligido.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de decir que lo sientes Itachi- le respondió y acto seguido le quitó la camiseta y se le quedó mirando pensativo; Itachi se cruzó de brazos tratando de cubrirse un poco pues le daba pena con Sasuke, pero éste se encontraba embelecido viendo a Itachi, como sí no fuera por el cuerpo, parecería una chica realmente; nunca lo había visto con esos ojos y le parecía que realmente Itachi era especial. Sasuke se quitó su camisa y fue reclinándose despacio sobre Itachi, besándolo nuevamente; podía sentir en su piel la cálidez de la de Itachi, cómo era que parecía temblar bajo su cuerpo; Sasuke cerró los ojos y lo besó más apasionado mientras sus manos recorrían traviesas el cuerpo de Itachi, comenzando a desnudarlo. Al poco tiempo ya ambos estaban desnudos y entregados en ese mar de placer que ambos se ofrecían; explorando sus cuerpos y dejándose llevar por la sensualidad y el calor del momento.

Fugaku estaba sentado fuera de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con el gesto de rabieta en el rostro; al no escuchar ruidos supuso que ya estaban obedeciendo lo que les había ordenado, suspiró. Realmente deseaba que las cosas salieran cómo el lo había planeado; ya quería tener entre sus brazos el bebé Uchiha y mimarlo. Sonrió al pensarlo. Mientras, dentro de la habitación, Sasuke ya había entrado al cuerpo de Itachi y se mortificaba al ver el gesto de dolor en él, Sasuke se mordió los labios -¿te estoy lastimando, Itachi?

-No... -respondió entre gemidos y con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke cerró los ojos sintiendo pena por Itachi y le besó de nuevo; sintió cómo éste le abrazó como si tratara de aferrarse de él; las piernas de Itachi rodearon la cadera de Sasuke y pudo sentir entre el placer que le brindaba el estar dentro de la estrechez de su hermano, cómo éste ya también correspondía al movimiento de su cadera, otorgándole más placer. Sasuke se dejó llevar por la situación y volvió a concentrarse en darle más placer a Itachi y de esta manera, también disfrutarlo él. Pasó cómo una hora más y Fugaku entró a la habitación al no escuchar ya nada de ruido; entró viendo al par de chicos sentados en la cama y separados casi completamente el uno del otro. Ambos estaban completamente despeinados, Sasuke con las manos entrelazadas y moviendo los dedos nervioso, mientras estaba completamente pensativo; Itachi se acomodaba la camisa y se hacía, bastante mal por cierto, la coleta en su pelo. Fugaku vio la cama y estaba completamente destendida, sonrió.

-Bien, veo que no tuve que entrar para obligarlos -dijo muy sonriente y Sasuke frunció el ceño encabritado- ahora viviremos en Konoha, en el lugar en donde solíamos vivir como clan y mientras pasen los años lo iremos engrandeciendo y pronto seremos la parte más fuerte de Konoha hasta lograr que uno de nuestro clan llegue a ser hokage, como debió haber sido hace años.

-No quiero vivir en Konoha- musitó impaciente Itachi, Sasuke volteó a verlo sin creer lo que oía, él había pensado que Itachi amaba a la aldea, no entendía porque de pronto no quería saber nada de ella- sí nos mudamos a dónde vivíamos antes solo me traerá malos recuerdos, yo no quiero vivir ahí.

-Me importa muy poco lo que quieras o no- lo regañó Fugaku enojado- todo esto ha sido por tu culpa y ahora te aguantas.

-Yo tampoco quiero vivir en Konoha- dijo Sasuke apoyando a su hermano- así que no podrás obligarnos ni a mi ni a Itachi a que vivamos allá.

-¿Quieres probarlo? -lo amenazó, Sasuke frunció la nariz y apretó los puños, Fugaku los miró encabritado- he dicho que viviremos en nuestra parte de la aldea y es todo y no quiero escuchar más réplicas.

-Pero...

-Nada -dijo como punto final.

-Pero ya son ruinas en donde vivíamos antes -volvió a repetir Itachi sin importarle la mirada mortal de su padre- ¿qué vamos a hacer allá si no hay nada?

-Nosotros restauraremos la casa de nuestro clan, Konoha verá cómo nos levantamos con la cabeza en alto y orgullosos cómo debemos estar de nuestra fuerza y de nuestro talento.

-Son estupideces- se quejó Sasuke- ¿crees que la hokage permitirá que vivamos nuevamente en la aldea y que tomemos posesión de nuestro lugar? Y en el remoto caso de que así fuera, acaso no piensas que van a estar vigilándonos siempre?

-Esa mujer no tiene porque prohibirnos tomar lo que nos correspondía desde hace mucho tiempo, además, sí nos vigilan es porque nos temen y se dan cuenta de que somos un clan fuerte; antes de sentirte incómodo con eso, deberías de sentirte orgulloso Sasuke; Konoha nos teme y eso es suficiente para mí- sonrío orgulloso. Itachi suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente, ya comenzaba a sentir jaqueca.

-Bien, ¿cuándo es que quieres que partamos hacia la aldea? -preguntó sin muchos ánimos Itachi; Fugaku se tomó el mentón y se quedó pensativo viendo hacia el techo.

-Quizás dentro de un mes, cuando tenga la seguridad de que estás esperando al hijo de Sasuke- dijo e Itachi se enrojeció hasta las orejas; Sasuke sintió algo extraño dentro de sí al escuchar eso -mientras viviremos en esta casa que he encontrado- dijo viendo a su alrededor- no es muy grande pero bastará para los tres mientras; estoy seguro que un futuro brillante le espera a los Uchiha -sonrió- y ustedes, dormirán en este cuarto y se me olvidaba... -dijo Fugaku sacando un par de anillos del bolsillo de su pantalón- estos anillos representan la unión de una pareja en nuestro clan, su madre y yo lo usamos el día en que nos casamos; así que ahora ustedes lo usaran para que todos vean que nuestro clan se esta abriendo camino nuevamente y pronto seremos una gran familia de nuevo- Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad, Itachi suspiró fastidiado y Fugaku sonrió orgulloso y les puso los anillos con mucho cariño y se les quedó mirando con anhelo, imaginándose un futuro con el clan restaurado nuevamente. Sasuke e Itachi se miraron los anillos en sus manos- y ahora, iré a buscar de cenar, mientras pueden ir buscando el relacionarse para que se lleven mejor porque no quiero saber que haya problemas en su matrimonio.

-Pero de que estupidez estás hablando? -preguntó Sasuke encabritado- ¿cuál matrimonio?

-El tuyo y de Itachi, ahora son una pareja y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja -lo miró amenazante- ahora Itachi será quien se encargue de procrearte una familia y tu como el padre deberás protegerlos a costa de tu vida, ¿entiendes Sasuke?

-¿Mi familia? -preguntó sintiendo todo el peso de esa palabra sobre su espalda.

-Así es, ahora tu serás el cabeza de la primer familia en el clan Uchiha, aquel que levante prole a nuestro amado nombre, así que tienes que hacer las cosas bien y responsabilizarte por eso; ya que ahora que ambos son fuertes, tanto tu como Itachi, los hijos que tengan van a ser unos niños muy fuertes y poderosos en la aldea.

-Pero dices "responsabilizarme" cuando tú eres el que me está obligando a tener una familia!- le gritó desesperado pero Fugaku le hizo caso omiso y salió encerrándolos de nuevo con llave por aquello de que se quisieran escapar. Sasuke se puso de pie y pateo la silla tumbándola al piso; se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared viendo hacia la ventana. Itachi se mordió los labios sintiéndose vacío y bastante estúpido; le daba pena con Sasuke, nunca hubiera imaginado el tener una relación con él.

-Siento todo esto Sasuke- dijo apenado y visiblemente triste- no entiendo que es lo que le pasa a nuestro padre... -una lágrima salió forzosa por los ojos; Itachi se sentía bastante impotente ante todo aquello, primero se sentía apenado de que Sasuke lo hubiera visto desnudo y que tuvieran relaciones y en segunda porque su hombría había quedado hecha trizas y humillada hasta el suelo. Sasuke se mordió los labios nervioso, no sabía que hacer, le daba pena con Itachi pero sentía algo dentro de él que hacía el querer protegerlo. Se sentó al lado de él y le rodeó la espalda con el brazo, mientras le limpiaba la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

-Nuestro padre esta loco -dijo deseando estrangular a Fugaku- pero mira, a pesar de las ideas estúpidas que tenga, nos tenemos a nosotros dos Itachi -le levantó la cara y le sonrío- yo no voy a dejar que sufras más, ya bastante has cargado sobre tus espaldas cómo para todavía soportar en ella las tonterías de nuestro padre; y sí tu vida corre riesgo por el sello ese; entonces yo te cuidaré y no dejaré que nada malo te llegue a pasar; ya no soy un niño Itachi.

-Sé que ya no eres un niño Sasuke -suspiró viendo pensativo hacia la ventana- pero no puedo evitar el sentirme incómodo con todo esto; el obligarte a... -se mordió los labios- son cosas que no deberías estar afrontando desde ahora, y que yo tendría que hacer cuando sintiera la necesidad de ello...

-Estas hablando acerca de lo de tener una familia o de lo otro? -preguntó Sasuke sin entender a que se refería Itachi, éste sonrió y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Hablo de tener una familia...

-Bueno Itachi- Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama recostándose en ella y mirando con una sonrisa el techo, Itachi lo miró atento- sí nuestro padre quiere una familia eso es lo que le daremos, una familia de traidores asesinos, ¿te imaginas? Quizás en lo que menos piense ya tendrá un sable clavado en su espalda gracias a uno de nuestros hijos, si no es que yo mismo se lo clave- sonrió divertido. Itachi sonrió y se acostó también en la cama al lado de Sasuke, viendo también el techo.

-Nuestros hijos no serán así Sasuke -sonrió- nosotros no somos cómo eran los de nuestro clan, nosotros amaremos la vida y la paz... -Sasuke volteó a ver a Itachi, sonrió con cariño- sí este es nuestro destino, entonces forjaremos uno mejor para nuestra familia.

-Trataremos Itachi -sonrió Sasuke y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido hacía un momento, sonrió al recordar el lindo rostro de Itachi sumergido en el placer que él mismo le había dado-... Itachi... -le llamó.

-¿Sí?- respondió con voz suave pues también comenzaba a sentir sueño.

-¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó con pena pero la duda era más que otra cosa, Itachi se volteó dándole la espalda a Sasuke en la cama y no viera que había sonreído.

-Duerme Sasuke... -fue todo lo que dijo, éste frunció el ceño pues esperaba una respuesta y es que deseaba saber sí era bueno en la cama pero parecía que esa pregunta quedaría sin respuesta; se volteó y rodeó a Itachi con sus brazos, como protegiéndolo y cerró los ojos para dormir mientras podía sentir en su nariz el aroma del cabello de Itachi; éste quitó la sonrisa de su boca y se quedó pensativo sintiendo el abrazo protector de Sasuke; se lamió los labios, aún podía sentir el sabor de la boca del Uchiha, suspiró y trató de dormir también.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. La Cena con Fugaku

_Subiendo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**2. La cena con Fugaku**

El aroma a la comida que se estaba cocinando hizo despertar poco a poco a Sasuke, abrió adormilado los ojos tallándoselos por el sueño que aún tenía; volteó a su lado y no vio a Itachi, pensó que quizás ya se había despertado y era quien cocinaba pues estaba seguro que Fugaku no lo haría. Iba a bajarse de la cama cuando vio a Itachi dormido en el suelo, Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado, quizás lo había aventado dormido y ni cuenta se había dado; rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se agachó a donde Itachi dormía.

-Itachi... -le llamó pero no le respondía; comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez era el dichoso sello y él que le había prometido cuidarlo ya lo había aventado fuera de la cama y lo había puesto mal, se mordió los labios- Itachi!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó adormilado. Sasuke suspiró al ver que solo era cansancio lo que Itachi tenía, pero de igual forma se preocupó al pensar que quizás él lo empujó de la cama mientras dormía.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? -preguntó, pero vio cómo Itachi se volvió a acomodar para dormir- Itachi, ¿te tumbé de la cama?

-No... -respondió dentro del sueño- ya deja dormir... -Sasuke frunció la nariz, no sabía porqué Itachi parecía tener tanto cansancio sí el que siempre se había levantado tarde era él; lo cargó en sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama, lo tapó con la sábana y salió de la habitación, echando una última mirada comprobando que todo estuviera bien; para su sorpresa la puerta estaba sin llave; así que salió hacia la cocina en donde encontró a Fugaku cocinando muy concentrado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó sentándose en el kotatsu y viendo a su padre dejar una cacerola a un lado de la vieja estufa.

-Estoy haciendo la cena, ¿o qué te parece que hago? -le respondió de mala manera, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto- ¿dónde está Itachi?

-Dormido...

-Debe cenar, no puede debilitarse -le dijo serio y se sentó también en el kotatsu y poniendo el guiso en medio- tu eres quien debe cuidarlo, ya que es tu pareja, así que ve por él, despiértalo y haz que cene.

-Pero está cansado y ya deja de decir que es mi responsabilidad y mi pareja -masculló ofendido y encabritado; Fugaku se cruzó de brazos y le regaló una mirada mortal.

-Sí muere Itachi entonces ya verás cómo le hacemos para que tengamos una familia... -amenazó y Sasuke se paró rápidamente de la mesa; no quería ni imaginarse esa amenaza de su padre. Abrió la puerta y vio a Itachi sentado en la cama con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, se acercó preocupado.

-Itachi... ¿estás bien?- se inclinó hacia él tomándole de un hombro, vio como Itachi se tragó el dolor rápidamente.

-Sí, estoy bien Sasuke... -dijo y se puso de pie sin poder evitar de nuevo el gesto.

-¿Es el sello? ¿te esta doliendo? -le preguntó asustado- ya dime que jodidos te pasa Itachi!

-Me duele cierta parte del cuerpo que no te quiero decir, Sasuke -le respondió molesto, Sasuke se puso rojo hasta las orejas; se sentó en la cama y se mordió los labios preocupado. Itachi lo miró y se arrepintió, suspiró- lo siento Sasuke, es solo que esta situación me tiene los nervios a tope, no quise hacerte sentir mal, ya bastante has tenido también con estas ideas de nuestro padre.

-Hermano, no entiendo porqué siempre debes de ser tu quien lleve las cargas de todo -Sasuke suspiró viendo a Itachi peinarse el cabello- cuando desperté no te vi acostado en la cama, ¿porqué estabas en el piso?

-Quise dejarte la cama para que descansaras bien -dijo sencillamente, Sasuke giró los ojos ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mí Itachi, ya no soy un niño; además ahora el que necesita estar más tranquilo y descansado eres tu, no yo; yo no soy el que tiene el estúpido sello- dijo, vio como Itachi se quedó inmóvil- lo siento, no quise decir eso Itachi...

-No te preocupes -le respondió y fue hasta él, cruzándose de brazos también- es solo que pienso que los Uchiha estamos malditos hermano...

-No estamos malditos Itachi -sonrió- estamos jodidos.

-Es en serio Sasuke -Itachi se lamió los labios y suspiró- nuestro padre esta empeñado en reconstruir algo que ya esta más que perdido; y nos obliga a hacer estas cosas que están mal; simplemente no se hasta dónde aguantaré... -volteó a ver a Sasuke- quizás terminé dándole muerte yo mismo para que nos deje vivir tranquilos al fin.

-Entonces piensas terminar lo que se te encomendó ese día? -Sasuke sonrió cruzándose de brazos- no te entiendo Itachi.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Sasuke?

-Sabes que sí peleas con nuestro padre puedes terminar muriendo también, ¿no es así?

-Lo dices porque a aprendido nuevos jutsus y esas cosas? -Itachi sonrió- sé que podría morir también, las cosas no están tan iguales a cómo eran en aquellos años en que pretendí darles muerte... tal vez ahora yo también corra peligro después de todo- luego miró a Sasuke- pero sí muero estaré feliz de saber que te libre de estas locuras que nuestro padre está empeñado en que hagamos...

-¿El reconstruir nuestro clan?- Sasuke lo miró, se sentía triste al hablar con Itachi y no sabía porqué razón se sentía así.

-Acerca de los métodos que está empleando para ello -Itachi suspiró- te quiero Sasuke y sabes que haría todo por ti...

-Entonces no mueras- le dijo y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano- vamos a cenar, nuestro padre hizo la cena.

* * *

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, la luz de las velas alumbraba también la pequeña cocina y Fugaku terminaba de cenar mientras observaba a sus dos hijos. Sasuke comía pensativo y se veía preocupado, al menos se le podía ver en los ojos los cuales Fugaku podía leer con absoluta claridad, mientras en el caso de Itachi, éste cenaba con la vista pérdida en sus pensamientos y tenía una mirada entristecida. Fugaku eructó haciendo que los dos chicos lo miraran frunciendo la nariz; sonrió contento.

-Bien, ya que veo que ambos están más que serios, me veré en la obligación de tener que ser yo mismo quien empiece la conversación- dijo viendo como tenía ambas miradas fijas en él- este sello que he puesto en ti, Itachi, te estará absorbiendo chakra a medida que vaya creciendo el hijo de Sasuke dentro de ti; así que será mejor que empieces a cuidarte y tratar de comer bien, descansar y ese tipo de cosas típicas de mujeres -dijo humillando bastante a Itachi que apretó los dientes ofendido- además de chakra también estará absorbiéndote energía, para los niños, naturalmente... -sonrió- anhelo el día en que me den la buena noticia de que seré abuelo.

-Pero que disparates dices -masculló Sasuke encabritado- lo dices cómo si fuera algo muy normal lo que estamos haciendo...

-Y lo es Sasuke- le respondió Fugaku mientras prendía un cigarro- ¿cómo crees que conservamos el sharingan por tanto tiempo? Nos casábamos con gente de nuestro propio clan, así era totalmente seguro que el sharingan seguiría siendo nuestro; ya que si comenzáramos a mezclarnos con gente de afuera, lo iríamos perdiendo poco a poco... y eso es algo que no podemos hacer; los Uchiha somos dueños del sharingan y el único clan en poseerlo.

-Pues hubieran pensado mejor las cosas ya que con cualquier trasplante de ojos cualquiera puede tener un sharingan, que mejor prueba que Kakashi y Danzou -dijo Sasuke igual de cabreado, no sabía porqué pero se sentía incómodo en presencia de su padre, además por el hecho de ver cómo estaba tratando a Itachi.

-Solo los estúpidos dejan que se les roben los ojos -dijo y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo- ustedes son inteligentes, y me han enorgullecido por mucho tiempo -luego miró a Itachi- a excepción de cierta temporada en que no quise saber nada de ustedes, pero ahora son otros tiempos y debemos trabajar en volver a la vida a nuestro amado clan- sonrió- además, su madre estaría de cuerdo conmigo en esto.

-No pongas palabras en la boca de nuestra madre- musitó Itachi enojado- no creo que ella aceptara orgullosa esto que nos estás obligando a hacer a Sasuke y a mí...

-Y entonces sugieres que sí estaría orgullosa de ver lo que hiciste tú con todo el clan? -le preguntó e Itachi bajó la cabeza impotente- ¿de que dieras muerte a tus tías, a tus abuelas, a tus primos, sobrinos y sí quieres seguimos con la lista, Itachi...

-Ya deja en paz a Itachi- exclamó cabreado Sasuke- ya ha tenido bastante atormentándose a sí mismo sin necesidad de que le estés diciendo todo eso!

-Vaya, veo que por fin estas tomando tu lugar como pareja de Itachi- sonrió orgulloso Fugaku y aplaudió sarcástico- así es cómo quiero que se defiendan entre sí, yo no soy su enemigo- dijo con una sonrisa chantajista y viendo las miradas enojadas de Sasuke e Itachi encima de él- yo no soy aquel del que tendrán que cuidarse; allá afuera es en donde están sus verdaderos enemigos, yo soy su familia, soy parte de ustedes -hizo un aro de humo- nosotros somos uno solo, muchachos, nunca olviden eso... lo que me hagan a mí, será como hacérselo a ustedes mismos- dijo viéndolos con amenaza; Itachi y Sasuke bajaron la vista a sus platos- ahora, terminen de cenar que tienen que recoger los trastos, yo iré a dormir- dijo y se puso de pie dejándolos solos en la cocina.

Itachi lavaba los trastos mientras seguía pensativo tratando de ver el modo de que Fugaku los dejara en paz; Sasuke le acercó los últimos trastos para lavar al lavabo y se paró al lado de Itachi, cruzándose de brazos- siento todo lo que te dijo nuestro padre, Itachi.

-No te disculpes por él, Sasuke -Itachi suspiró- entiendo que ha sufrido con la muerte de todas las personas a las que asesiné; pero eso no le da motivos a obligarnos a hacer eso que él quiere... yo no quiero que eches a perder tu vida con esto- dijo preocupado y miró a Sasuke- no quiero que mi padre te friegue la vida al hacerte tener una familia conmigo Sasuke, tu mereces el casarte con alguien a quien tu ames y tener una familia con esa persona, no conmigo -Sasuke se quedó mirando el dolor y la aflicción en los ojos de Itachi, imaginó cómo debió sentirse su hermano al tener que asesinar a todos sus seres queridos, el cómo debió sufrir al escuchar cómo la gente de Konoha hablaba tan mal de él después de que hizo todo por ellos y el verlo ahí, igual de sacrificado que antes, tratando de seguir ayudándolo como cuando eran niños, todas estas cosas hicieron que Sasuke sintiera un profundo cariño por él. Sasuke cerró los ojos y tomando delicadamente el rostro de Itachi, le besó tiernamente ante la sorpresa de él.

-Mi padre supo escoger bien a la que sería la madre de mis hijos -Sasuke suspiró e Itachi comenzó a sentirse ofendido- no lo digo por lo que tu piensas Itachi- sonrió al ver que la mirada de Itachi ya era el mangekyou- yo me refiero al gran corazón que tienes y al enorme valor que posees... eso sin mencionar tu fuerza- Sasuke suspiró y le sonrió divertido- casi le llegas a hacer competencia a Naruto, niisan.

-No digas estupideces Sasuke- le respondió Itachi divertido también y siguió lavando los trastes mientras Sasuke se ponía a barrer el piso.

Terminaron de limpiar la cocina y volvieron a entrar al cuarto, Sasuke se sentó quitándose los zapatos, después se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama, viendo hacia el techo. Itachi mientras se ponía su pijama también, se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó viendo pensativo a través de ella. Sasuke suspiró y volteo a ver a Itachi, realmente le parecía una chica.

-Itachi...

-¿Sí? -le respondió sin dejar de ver a la ventana; Sasuke se mordió los labios.

-Tú... ¿habías estado antes con alguien?- preguntó deseando saber más de la vida amorosa de Itachi.

-Porqué me preguntas cosas que ya sabes, Sasuke? -lo miró- he estado con Akatsuki, aunque con el que más estuve fue con Kisame...

-Me refiero a que sí has tenido una relación con alguien antes idiota?- masculló fastidiado.

-No...

-Debí imaginar que siguieras tan casto como siempre Itachi- sonrió burlón.

-¿Tú? -le preguntó, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que quieres saber?-preguntó incómodo; Itachi sonrió.

-Porque me pareció que ya tenías experiencia en esto, Sasuke.

-Bah, no digas tonterías- dijo sonriendo orgulloso, al parecer, lo había hecho bastante bien para haber sido su primera vez. Itachi suspiró divertido, quería mucho a Sasuke y estaba contento de poder compartir, por fin, tiempo con él; lo único que no acababa de gustarle era el hecho de que su padre los obligara a eso. No supo cuando pasó pero ya tenía a Sasuke a un lado de él y mirando también hacia la ventana. Itachi lo miró y sonrió; Sasuke le sonreía de igual forma y no dejaba de mirarlo.- Eres muy parecido a nuestra madre, Itachi.

-Yo más bien pienso que soy parecido a nuestro padre- dijo serio; Sasuke arqueó una ceja y frunció la nariz.

-No lo creo, nuestro padre es demasiado tosco, tú eres fino, como mamá- dijo y se quedó mirando pensativo hacia el bosque- ¿crees que sí estuviera viva, nuestro padre nos haría hacer estas cosas?

-No lo sé, Sasuke- suspiró Itachi- hay cosas de nuestro padre que prefiero obligarme a no pensar ni a leer su comportamiento, lo único que deseo es que podamos estar tranquilos.

-Lo estaremos Itachi- le sonrió- deja de preocuparte- Itachi vio cómo Sasuke caminó hacia la cama y lo invitaba a ir a ella- ven, vamos a acostarnos.

-Esta cama es demasiado pequeña para los dos- dijo Itachi sentándose en la cama y recostándose sobre ella, vio la carilla curiosa de Sasuke mirarlo encima- ¿qué pasa?

-Itachi...

-Si...?

-¿Te has sentido bien?- preguntó preocupado, Itachi ocultó la sonrisa- mi padre me tiene con los pelos de punta con eso de que te puedes morir con el sello... ¿te has sentido mal?

-Sasuke- Itachi se volteó al lado de su hermano, mirándolo con una sonrisa enternecida- el sello me afectaría hasta que comenzara a cumplir su objetivo y eso sería cuando yo quedara... tu sabes... -dijo apenado; Sasuke comprendió.

-Entiendo...

-Por el momento no te preocupes por mí- dijo y se acomodó para dormir- y trata de dormir Sasuke, que quién sabe que locura nos pedirá nuestro padre mañana- dijo, pero Sasuke no podía dormir, se quedó mirando en silencio a Itachi; su rostro cómo iba tornándose sereno a medida que comenzaba a entregarse a su sueño, Sasuke sonrió con cariño, así era cómo deseaba ver siempre el rostro de su hermano, sin ningún rasgo de preocupación, dolor, tristeza o enojo en el. Sasuke le acarició el cabello y se acomodó también para dormir, abrazó a Itachi y escondió su rostro entre el cabello del Uchiha, respirando su aroma el cual le traía entrañables recuerdos; apretó el abrazo.

-Te amo Itachi- dijo y después de besarlo, trató de dormir también.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. La segunda ocasión

****_Subiendo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste ^^_

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**3. La segunda ocasión**

Sasuke no podía dormir, se movía hacia un lado, se volteaba hacia el otro y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Suspiró fastidiado, volteó hacia un lado y vio a Itachi dormir plácidamente, sonrió recordando las cosas que habían vivido tiempo atrás cuando eran más pequeños; le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y ya que no podía dormir, decidió ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Brincó a Itachi tratando de no despertarlo y cuando por fin puso los pies en el piso, se encaminó hacia la puerta, la cual comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave, giró los ojos fastidiado y supo a quien agradecerle eso. Mejor se fue hacia la ventana y se puso a mirar a través de ella, el bosque lucía silencioso y oscuro, solo el viento movía las copas de los árboles arrullando la noche, Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke? –escuchó tras él, volteó y se encontró a Itachi mirándolo preocupado, Sasuke sonrió.

-Sí, estoy bien… es solo que no puedo dormir. Siento haberte despertado.

-Yo... es sólo que no te sentí a mi lado -dijo sintiéndose extraño- ¿porqué mejor no tomas un vaso con leche tibia? Tal vez te ayude a conciliar el sueño.

-Nuestro padre cerró la puerta con llave, no puedo salir- dijo fastidiado pero al ver a Itachi sentado en la cama preocupado le quitó ese sentimiento de molestia. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él en la cama- Itachi…

-¿Sí?

-Siempre he querido preguntarte algo… -le dijo seriamente, Itachi lo miró y sintió nervios en el estómago.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Acerca de algo que dijo Kabuto –suspiró- de todas las cosas que se han dicho de ti y de las que me has dicho a mí, ¿cuántas de ellas son mentiras y cuáles son verdad?- se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta, vio como Itachi lo miraba fijamente -¿y bien?

-Casi toda mi vida ha sido una mentira para mí... –bajó la vista hacia la cama- tú fuiste mi única verdad Sasuke; lo único a lo cual me aferré y por lo cual me mantuve vivo durante todo ese tiempo…

-Entonces sigue viviendo para mí Itachi- le dijo y le acarició el rostro viendo como éste le regalaba una sonrisa- he estado pensando en esto que nuestro padre nos ha impuesto, en cuáles son las ventajas y las desventajas…

-Son locuras de nuestro padre Sasuke, ya deja de pensar en ello.

-No Itachi –lo miró serio- mi padre tiene razón, sí nos mezclamos con otra gente, podríamos llegar a perder el sharingan, que es lo que ha diferenciado a nuestro clan durante tanto tiempo; no podemos perderlo Itachi…

-Sasuke –le tomó la mano tratando de sonar comprensivo- nuestro padre pelea y se desvive por el clan, lo cual es solo nuestro apellido; no es nada más que eso… el sharingan no dejará de existir, aun y así tengamos familias con otras personas, no se puede perder pues es algo con lo que nuestra familia cuenta…

-¿Y estás seguro de ello, Itachi? –Sasuke lo miró y se recostó en la cama- sé que para ti nuestro clan solo es de donde provenimos, pero para mí, el ser un Uchiha era sentirme orgulloso de lo que representábamos –le contó recordando sus primeros años en la academia- era sentirme orgulloso de ti Itachi y era el tratar de ser reconocido por nuestro padre. Quizás sea solo un apellido, pero para mí fue lo que me distinguía de los demás- lo miró y vio como Itachi sonrió levemente.

-No necesitas de un apellido para distinguirte de los demás Sasuke, sí te has distinguido no ha sido gracias al clan del que provienes sino a tus propios méritos… -le dijo, Sasuke le sonrió- y no olvides que yo también me siento orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has alcanzado por ti mismo.

-Quizás tengas razón Itachi- lo tomó de la espalda y se lo recostó sobre el pecho, acariciándole el cabello; Itachi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Sasuke, sonrió tiernamente- y tu tampoco olvides que todo lo que he conseguido también fue gracias a ti- Itachi sonrió escuchando cómo había suspirado Sasuke- después de tanto tiempo al fin podremos estar juntos.

-Lo sé.

-Itachi… -se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó Itachi mirándolo con curiosidad. Sasuke no dijo más y se acercó despacio hasta besarlo nuevamente, Itachi se sorprendió pero lejos de quitarlo, se dejó hacer por Sasuke, no supo porque pero su corazón también le pedía esa cercanía. Sasuke nuevamente comenzó a desvestir a Itachi sin dejar de besarle, se apartó para ver nuevamente su desnudez; vio como Itachi se apenó.

-No dejes que el que yo te observé te haga sentir pena, ahora somos pareja Itachi y quiero conocerte totalmente- le sonrió y lo besó nuevamente- además, realmente me gusta lo que veo.

-Sasuke… -vio como Sasuke ya también se desnudaba, tenía un cuerpo muy apetecible también; Itachi se sonrojó- estás seguro de hacer esto?

-No lo sé pero es algo que siento, y no puedo evitarlo- le dijo recostándose sobre Itachi- y sí es que tendremos una familia, me sentiría honrado de que alguien como tú fuera quien diera a luz a los que lleguen a ser mis hijos.

-Sasuke, eres muy pequeño aún para pensar ya en tener familia, no sigas las locuras de nuestro padre, solo lograrás arrepentirte después…

-Itachi- lo besó tiernamente- deja de preocuparte que yo no me arrepentiré de tener mis hijos contigo, a pesar de las tonterías que haga mi padre, tal vez tu y yo logremos darle un giro a lo que se ha pensado durante tanto tiempo de nuestro clan.

-Dudo que dejen de hablar después de esto… quizás hasta piensen peor de él -suspiró Itachi y acarició el rostro de Sasuke, éste sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, entonces nunca tendremos contento a Konoha, ¿no es cierto?

-El que no estará contento va a ser Naruto- sonrió Itachi- después de todo ya se había ganado un lugar en tu corazón…

-Lo tenía- le sonrió Sasuke- ahora una locura le ha ganado su lugar- besó a Itachi y sintió cómo éste lo abrazó. Sasuke comenzó nuevamente a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y le besó el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, deseaba probar completamente a Itachi y grabarse cada parte de su cuerpo; podía ver entre caricias y besos cómo era que la mirada de Itachi estaba perdida en el placer que le estaba brindando; Sasuke sonrió y después de besarle el sello en el vientre, le besó en los labios nuevamente- te amo Itachi.

-Yo también Sasuke.

-Hagamos feliz a papá- sonrió, Itachi se mordió los labios y después de besar a Sasuke, lo recostó en el colchón y se sentó sobre su cadera, Sasuke podía apreciar desde otra perspectiva el cuerpo de Itachi, le puso ambas manos sobre su cadera, acomodándoselo mejor para penetrarlo. Itachi sujetándose a Sasuke, comenzó a hacerle el amor tomando él el control de la situación, Sasuke estaba ido, envuelto en el placer que Itachi le daba y en ver su rostro; podía sentirse de nuevo dentro de la estrechez de Itachi, ese calor y la fricción lo hacían sentir mil revoluciones dentro de su vientre; tomó a Itachi y lo acostó de nuevo sobre el colchón tomando ahora él el control y comenzó a penetrarlo nuevamente, despacio, saboreando los labios de Itachi y dejándose llevar por el placer; ambos chicos se entregaron no solamente de cuerpo sino que se entregaron también sus corazones esa noche.

Pasaron las horas y Sasuke por fin ya dormía tranquilamente al lado de Itachi, pero cierto ruido comenzó a despertarlo de su sueño; frunció el ceño y se volteo terminando el abrazo que Itachi le tenía; se tapó con la sábana quitándosela un poco a su hermano y volvió a dormir. De nuevo el ruido y Sasuke abrió los ojos; se los talló aún adormilado y miró alrededor de la habitación, todo estaba en orden; miró a Itachi y éste seguía durmiendo plácidamente, Sasuke sonrió. El ruido fue más fuerte y Sasuke ahora sí se despertó por completo.

-Itachi… -lo llamó en voz baja y moviéndole del hombro- Itachi… -seguía dormido- niisan!

-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó adormilado.

-Estoy escuchando ruidos afuera de la casa- le dijo Sasuke viendo hacia la ventana- ¿crees que sean ladrones? O tal vez son espías…

-Estás loco Sasuke, duérmete ya- le dijo pero al escuchar de nuevo el ruido Itachi se despertó -¿qué fue eso?

-Te estoy diciendo que hay alguien afuera- dijo Sasuke ya fuera de la cama y listo para salir de la habitación; comprobó que ya Fugaku les había abierto la puerta y Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, Itachi lo detuvo.

-Sasuke, espera, no vayas tu solo –le pidió- yo iré contigo.

-¿Estás loco? –lo miró frunciendo el ceño- tu quédate en el cuarto, tu no debes exponerte Itachi, yo soy quien irá a ver qué sucede... -le hecho una última mirada de advertencia- tu eres mi mujer y debes hacer lo que yo te ordeno.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Itachi totalmente incrédulo y obviamente bastante ofendido a lo que había escuchado; vio como Sasuke salía de la habitación completamente decidido a ser él quien se enfrentara a quien estuviera afuera de la casa. Itachi sin tiempo que perder abrió la puerta y salió también de la habitación, rápidamente se puso atrás de Sasuke; éste lo vio y se molesto.

-¿Qué diablos haces afuera del cuarto?- lo regañó haciendo que Itachi se sintiera un tonto- te dije que yo iba a cuidar de ti, ¿a qué rayos vienes?

-No soy un indefenso Sasuke- lo regañó también- y ya deja de seguirle el juego a las tonterías de nuestro padre y deja de tratarme como si fuera una mujer, que no lo soy- rezongó ofendido.

-Itachi, no quiero discutir contigo, ve y regrésate al cuarto- le ordenó enojado.

-Ya te dije que no Sasuke- le reclamó- si es que hay alguien yo también pelearé, no estoy lisiado.

-Pero tú tienes el estúpido sello!

-Pero no estoy embarazado idiota- lo regaño y Sasuke frunció el ceño ya bastante fastidiado ante la terquedad de Itachi, lo miró enojado y lo tomó de los hombros estrellándolo en un rincón de la sala y le clavó una mirada mortal.

-Te dije que yo cuidaría de ti, ¿es que no confías en que puedo hacerlo?

-Yo no dije eso!

-Entonces déjame cuidar de ti, no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a… -de nuevo los ruidos afuera de la cocina lo hicieron callar, ambos hermanos miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido- es en el patio de atrás.

-Ten cuidado Sasuke- dijo Itachi aguantándose las ganas de ir primero a ver qué pasaba y dejándole ese lugar a su hermano, se posicionó detrás de él, aunque ya tenía el mangekyou listo para atacar. Sasuke entró a la cocina en compañía de Itachi, se asomó por la ventana despacio y vio que no era nadie más que Fugaku tratando de atrapar un par de conejos. Sasuke giró los ojos sintiéndose un idiota- ¿qué paso?- preguntó Itachi.

-Es papá- dijo Sasuke dejando a un lado a Itachi quien se asomó también para ver por la ventana, Sasuke se recargó en la pared viendo a Itachi, bostezó- volvamos a la habitación, dejemos a nuestro padre divirtiéndose con los conejos.

-Pobre padre –musitó Itachi viendo lastimoso a su progenitor- realmente a perdido la cordura.

-No creo- sonrió Sasuke divertido- él a veces hacía eso Itachi, recuerdo una vez cuando era pequeño que nuestra madre se quejó de eso precisamente, de que nuestro padre no la había dejado dormir por estar atrapando a los conejos. Casi siempre se levantaba desde las cinco o cuatro y media de la mañana para atrapar a algunos para que mamá los preparara para la comida, aunque yo prefería los panes que mamá horneaba- sonrió recordando el pasado.

-Nunca supe que nuestro padre hacía eso- le dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, siempre estabas ocupado en misiones o entrenándote, y cuando llegabas a casa estabas tan cansado que solo te ibas a tu habitación y dormías.

-Las cosas van a cambiar Sasuke- le sonrió Itachi sintiéndose un poco culpable de esos sucesos del pasado.

-Lo sé- le sonrió y le extendió la mano- vayamos a dormir que falta poco para que amanezca y aún tengo sueño- Itachi le sonrió y le dio la mano, Sasuke se llevó a Itachi a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en la puerta y miró a Itachi cómo se iba a acostar de nuevo en la cama- suéltate el cabello, Itachi- le pidió; Itachi lo miró sintiéndose extrañado ante aquella petición, pero igual lo hizo y se quedó mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad, vio como éste se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?- le preguntó.

-Sí –le sonrió y pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello de Itachi- me gusta más como luces con tu cabello suelto…- Itachi sintió sonrojarse.

-Bueno, entonces me lo soltaré solamente para ti, Sasuke- dijo y dejó la liga en la mesita, vio como Sasuke sonrió.

-Sí, solamente lo harás para mí –le dijo y le acarició el rostro, Itachi volteó la cara sintiéndose incómodo- ¿qué te pasa Itachi?

-Nada, es solo que no logro acostumbrarme- dijo sintiéndose apenado- aún sigo pensando en que estamos haciendo mal Sasuke... me siento mal con todo esto y no me gusta estar así, tú eres mi hermano y no puedo verte con otros ojos -Sasuke lo miró y bajó el rostro, se mordió los labios sin saber porqué había sentido quebrarse algo dentro de él.

-Bien Itachi- le dijo con total seriedad- entonces ya no seguiremos con esto; delante de nuestro padre seré cómo tu pareja pero detrás de esta puerta seré lo que realmente soy de ti, tu hermano pequeño...- dijo y dejando a Itachi con la mirada consternada, se acostó en la cama viendo hacia la pared y tomando la sábana se cubrió con ella para dormir. Sintió a Itachi acostarse a su lado.

-Sasuke...

-Duerme Itachi- le dijo serio- pronto va a amanecer y no hemos dormido casi nada- Sasuke cerró los ojos, ya no volvió a escuchar la voz de Itachi; suspiró leve, no sabía por qué razón se sentía así; él también había visto mal lo que su padre les obligaba a hacer, aunque aún no acababa de entender el porqué era que deseaba a Itachi de esa manera a última instancia, pero ahora que su hermano mayor le había confesado que nunca lo vería con ojos de deseo; no sabía porque se sentía triste o decepcionado, ¿qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo? Él tampoco quería esto, ¿no era verdad? Ahora que tenía esa oportunidad, ¿por qué se sentía así? Pudo sentir que Itachi lo había abrazado y se refugiaba en él; Sasuke suspiró y trató de dormir.

Pronto amaneció y ya los rayos del sol iluminaban por completo la habitación; los fuertes toquidos a la puerta fueron despertándolos. Sasuke se talló los ojos viendo cómo ya era de día, volteó a su lado y se encontró a Itachi aún dormido abrazado de él. Se quitó el brazo de Itachi de encima sin mucho tiento y lo brincó bajándose de la cama; la voz autoritaria y molesta de Fugaku hizo que Itachi también se despertara -Ya despiértense, necesito que me vengan a ayudar que yo solo no puedo con todo- Sasuke se comenzó a vestir y se peinó para salir de la habitación, Itachi lo miró en silencio, podía sentir que algo le molestaba a Sasuke pero no dijo nada.

-Voy a ayudar a mi padre, tu sigue descansando niisan- le dijo sin mirarle y salió de la habitación. Itachi frunció la nariz y suspiró cansino; se levantó de la cama, se recogió el cabello y salió también a buscar a su padre.

Afuera de la casa Sasuke hablaba con Fugaku, éste se veía cansado, sudado y con muchos ánimos, cosa que Sasuke encontraba bastante extraño, y es que Fugaku de pronto andaba serio, de pronto animado o de pronto enojado; mejor trato de no hacer tanto caso.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cortar leña Sasuke, ya casi termina el otoño y ya pronto va a llegar el invierno- se limpió el sudor del rostro con un trapo- necesitamos cortar leños para la estufa y para calentarnos cuando empiece a hacer frío ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí... porqué quien sabe hasta cuándo es que lograrás embarazar a Itachi, ya me estoy cansando y estoy empezando a pensar en que debí haber hecho las cosas al revés y haberte puesto el sello a ti.

-Claro que no, ¿de dónde pretendes que embarace a Itachi tan pronto? -se quejó cabreado de que le dijera eso- tu en todos los años que estuviste casado con nuestra madre apenas lograste tener dos hijos... y para la edad que tengo yo y la que tiene Itachi parece que te tardaste en tenernos, ¿no es así? O tal vez tenías problemas de impotencia en un principio...

-Cállate mocoso -lo regaño ofendido- está bien, sé que no es fácil pero será mejor que te estés dando prisa en ello; ya no quiero vivir en esta casa, ya quiero volver a nuestra antigua casa y que nuestro clan crezca.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas estarlo repitiendo todos los días- se quejó Sasuke tomando el hacha para ir a partir leña. La voz de Itachi los hizo voltear hacia la casa.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar yo padre?- preguntó, Sasuke ignoró la mirada que Itachi le había lanzado y tomando la hacha se dirigió al bosque. Fugaku bostezó cansado y miró a Itachi.

-Haz el desayuno Itachi, Sasuke y yo iremos a cortar leña.

-Déjame ir yo con Sasuke, tu quédate a preparar el desayuno mejor- le dijo casi usando el mangekyou, Fugaku sonrió, ya tenía también el sharingan en los ojos.

-No trates de usar esos trucos conmigo Itachi- sonrió- recuerda que yo también soy Uchiha... ¿por qué quieres ir tú con Sasuke? Sabes que no puedes esforzarte mucho debido a tu condición.

-Necesito hablar con él... -dijo serio y terminante. Fugaku suspiró impaciente.

-¿Aún no te has sentido extraño, Itachi? -lo miró tratando de estudiarlo- ¿no has sentido mareos?

-No- le respondió molesto y ofendido- necesito ir a hablar con Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber sí no se escaparán ambos si los dejo juntos? -sonrió- al menos sé que teniéndote a ti en la casa hará que Sasuke se piense más de dos veces el abandonarnos, pues sé que regresara a ti de cualquier manera.

-No estés tan seguro de ello- dijo Itachi en voz baja y entró a la cocina sintiéndose decaído. Se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientas aún no lograba quitarse de la mente a Sasuke.

Fugaku llegó al claro del bosque en dónde ya Sasuke había cortado algunos árboles y se disponía a trozarlos en leños; Fugaku tomó un tronco para ayudarle y se quedó mirando a Sasuke, se veía que algo le molestaba.

-¿Están bien las cosas entre tu e Itachi? -preguntó Fugaku haciendo que Sasuke frunciera la nariz molesto- ...pues por lo que veo no así es, aprende a manejar los problemas en tu matrimonio Sasuke...

-No pasa nada entre Itachi y yo -respondió Sasuke y aunque no quisiera era verdad, nada pasaría entre ellos dos- y ya deja de molestar con ese tema que harás que termine odiándolo; y deja de hablar de "mi matrimonio"... es patético...

-¿Tu odiar a tu hermano? -Fugaku se rió divertido haciendo encabritar a Sasuke- eso sí que es gracioso.

-Yo no le veo la maldita gracia- dijo con el mangekyou sharingan eterno en los ojos, dio otro golpazo al leño, Fugaku lo miró y sonrió sabiendo que realmente algo había sucedido.

-No te molestes Sasuke- Fugaku dejó el par de leños y tomó otro tronco para seguir trabajando- ¿recuerdas cuando en aquella ocasión te dije que no fueras como tu hermano?

-Sí... -dijo aún sintiéndose acongojado y molesto.

-Pues bien, ¿por qué crees que te lo dije, eh?- lo miró, vio como Sasuke frunció la nariz.

-No sé... estabas enojado por él debido a que lo culpaban por la muerte de Shisui... no sé yo por qué diablos me lo dijiste... mierda... -dijo molesto y aventó el leño de una patada; Fugaku sonrió.

-Lo dije porque Itachi es muy bueno mintiendo... -Sasuke volteó a verlo y Fugaku sonrió al ver que ya tenía la atención de Sasuke en él- es tan bueno haciendo lo que sabe que hasta a mí pudo engañarme... tu hermano no es cualquier cosa Sasuke, debes tener cuidado con él... sobre todo en eso de confiar en las cosas que te dice.

-Hablas de él cómo si toda su vida se la pasara mintiéndonos...

-¿Y no fue eso lo que hizo? -encendió un cigarrillo y tomó otro tronco para cortar- ¿acaso tú sabías lo que Konoha le había ordenado hacer? -Sasuke desvió la mirada encabritado- nadie lo sabíamos Sasuke y sin embargo, ese día tu hermano actuó como si nada; nadie sospechábamos lo que haría esa noche en que sucedió todo... y es fecha que aún en Konoha nadie sabe que todo lo que hizo fue por obedecer órdenes de la misma aldea... aún la gente lo odia, tu lo odiabas aún antes de saber algunas de sus verdades... ¿ves cómo nos ha engañado a todos?

-Itachi es un estúpido lleno de debilidades... -dijo Sasuke aún molesto con su hermano- su mayor debilidad es el cariño que le tiene a Konoha... y su estúpido sentido de responsabilidad hacia todos... es un idiota.

-Te equivocas Sasuke- le sonrió Fugaku y comenzó a recoger los leños para agruparlos y poder llevarlos- la debilidad de Itachi, siempre has sido tú -Sasuke sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarle el corazón.

-No es verdad...

-Piensa lo que quieras creer -le dijo Fugaku y tomó varios leños- no sé qué es lo que te ha dicho a ti, pero esa es la verdad.

-Lo que me ha dicho Itachi ha sido la verdad y ya no hablaré más del asunto- dijo aún encabritado por la confesión de Itachi y acabando de trozar el último leño, tomó los que restaban y se alejó al lado de su padre hasta llegar a la cabaña de nuevo.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	4. Padre

****_Subiendo capítulo 4, espero que les guste!_

* * *

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**4. Padre**

Itachi acababa de preparar el desayuno cuando vio venir por la ventana a Fugaku y a Sasuke con los montones de leños y depositarlos a un lado de la casa. Itachi se mordió los labios y se estrujó las manos preocupado, había visto la mirada de Sasuke y había descubierto en ella rencor, decepción y dolor. Itachi suspiró y salió a encontrarse con su padre y su hermano.

-Está listo el desayuno- le dijo a Fugaku pero miraba a Sasuke, éste trato de ignorar la mirada de Itachi sobre él. Fugaku exhaló cansado y se limpió de vuelta el sudor.

-Bien, antes tomaré un baño, mientras puedes ir sirviendo la comida Itachi- le ordenó y acto seguido entró a la casa dejando solos al par de chicos. Sasuke aventó el hacha e iba a entrar a la casa cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi que le llamaba.

-Sasuke...

-... -no le respondió pero se quedó de pie esperando a que le hablara, Itachi se mordió los labios, preocupado.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No te lo estoy impidiendo, hermano- dijo y entró a la casa a lavarse las manos y mojarse el rostro; Itachi entró detrás de él sintiéndose desesperado, le pasó una toalla para que se secara.

-Sasuke, ¿estás así por lo que te dije anoche en el cuarto?- le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, vio como Sasuke se sentaba en el kotatsu ignorándolo, Itachi le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a su lado con la mirada preocupada- Sasuke, dime qué te pasa? no estabas actuando así... -volvió a ver cómo lo ignoró, Itachi se mordió los labios- ¿fue por lo que te dije, verdad? Sasuke... quiero hablar contigo!

-Déjame tranquilo niisan -le replicó Sasuke haciendo duro el estómago ya que le dolía el ver cómo Itachi lo seguía a todos lados suplicándole atención- quiero comer, tengo hambre y me siento cansado...

-Está bien... -dijo tragándose el nudo en la garganta, podía aceptar cualquier cosa y aguantarla, pero el hecho de que Sasuke le dejara de hablar o lo ignorara le dolía en el corazón, ya que apenas lo tenía de vuelta y no quería perderlo nuevamente. -Dejaré que desayunes, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo más tarde... -dijo e iba a levantarse cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Sírvete de comer -le ordenó autoritario- no debes descuidarte.

-¿No entendiste lo que te explique la otra noche? El sello no me puede hacer nada mientras yo no esté esperando un hijo.

-Igual quiero que comas- le ordenó. Itachi lo miró dolido y sintiéndose ofendido también; tomó un plato y se sirvió.

-No te vuelvas cómo nuestro padre, Sasuke... -dijo afligido y se puso a comer entristecido; Sasuke apretó los puños y se levantó de la mesa dejando la comida ahí y se encerró en el cuarto. Itachi lo miró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía desesperado. Rápidamente volvió a su posición normal al ver que ya venía Fugaku para desayunarse también; se sentó y vio el plato de Sasuke aún sin terminar.

-¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

-No tenía hambre... -dijo sin querer levantar la vista de la mesa; Fugaku se quedó mirando a Itachi y frunció el ceño.

-Ha estado extraño desde que despertó esta mañana... parece que algo le molesta- dijo e Itachi levantó la vista un poco, interesado en lo que Fugaku le decía- espero que no hayan tenido problemas entre ustedes...

-No, no hemos peleado- dijo serio y siguió comiendo tratando de aparentar calma, Fugaku chasqueó los dientes.

-Bien, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme- dijo y se puso a comer. Acabaron los dos de desayunar y Fugaku sacó un cigarrillo para descansar un poco- recoge la mesa- le ordenó. Itachi terminó de comer y levantó su plato junto con el de Sasuke, los llevó al lavabo para lavarlos y cuando se regreso a recoger los demás, sintió un agudo dolor en el vientre que hizo que se doblara y se sujetara de la estufa. Fugaku rápidamente se puso de pie y fue con él- ¿qué te pasa?

-N-nada... -dijo apretando los dientes y tratando de tragarse el dolor el cual era muy fuerte, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo mientras Fugaku lo sujetó y lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación.

-Sasuke- gritó, éste abrió la puerta y vio a Fugaku traer cargado a Itachi y sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué tiene Itachi?- preguntó asustado viendo como Fugaku lo recostaba en la cama e Itachi tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro- ¿qué diablos le pasa?

-Creo que por fin se está cumpliendo mi sueño- dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa brillante y casi al borde de las lágrimas- por fin seré abuelo!

-¿Q-qué? -preguntó Sasuke incrédulo y sintiendo que su corazón se detenía, vio de nuevo el rostro de Itachi, se veía mal realmente.

-Por fin serás padre Sasuke- sonrió Fugaku- ya sabía que tu no me decepcionarías nunca.

-¿V-voy a ser... padre? -preguntó aun en shock, Itachi trató de sentarse en la cama al escuchar la voz nerviosa de Sasuke, se cogió el vientre adolorido y trató de ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Itachi? -sonrió Fugaku muy feliz, Itachi miró el miedo en los ojos de Sasuke y trató de tragarse el dolor y fingir que estaba bien para tranquilizarlo.

-E-estoy bien... -dijo, pero su rostro decía realmente otra cosa, se había ido el color completamente de su cara y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

-Sí, claro -se rió Fugaku cómo si todo eso fuera algo divertido, la verdad era que estaba muy feliz viendo que por fin podría tener una verdadera descendencia Uchiha y que el clan ya se estaba abriendo camino.

-Acuéstate Itachi- le pidió Sasuke aún nervioso, vio que Itachi le sonrió.

-Estoy bien, Sasuke... -dijo y cayó desmayado al piso.

Pasaron las horas e Itachi fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, ya no sentía ese dolor que le desgarraba el vientre, se talló los ojos y miró hacia su lado y vio a Sasuke sentado en la silla, durmiendo y en una muy mala posición; aún dormido se le podía ver la preocupación en el rostro. Itachi se afligió.

-Sasuke... -vio como el chico se despertó sobresaltado.

-Itachi! ¿estás bien? -le preguntó preocupado- ¿necesitas agua? -se paró aún adormilado pero la preocupación era más- voy a traerte la cena...

-¿Cena?- Itachi miró hacia la ventana y comprobó que ya era de noche, volvió a voltear hacia Sasuke pero éste ya se había salido de la habitación. Itachi se subió la camisa y vio el sello en su vientre, había cambiado de color; Itachi sintió que su corazón iba a reventar por el temor; lo más seguro era que ya estaba embarazado de Sasuke y ahora no sabía que iba a pasar; él deseaba que no hubiera sucedido así y poder liberar a su pequeño hermano de los deseos de su padre; pero al parecer, todo le había salido mal; quizás había sucedido en la última noche que tuvieron relaciones; justo antes de que Sasuke se enojara con él. Itachi se mordió los labios sintiéndose mal. Vio cómo la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entraron Fugaku y Sasuke casi en estampida, éste último con el tazón con caldo y Fugaku con una sonrisa hinchada de orgullo y emoción.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Itachi?- le preguntó y se sentó en la silla, Itachi miraba a Sasuke, parado en un rincón y aún deteniendo el tazón; se lamió los labios y miró a Fugaku.

-Sí...

-Dormiste bastante -sonrió- pero supongo que es porque tu cuerpo se está adaptando al sello- dijo y le levantó la camisa, Itachi se la bajó rápidamente- el sello está comenzando a absorber de tu chakra y de tu energía, para prepararse y ayudar en el desarrollo del bebé...

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó preocupado.

-¿Pronto? -Fugaku se hechó a reír- sí para mí ha sido una eternidad! Pronto volveremos a reivindicar nuestro clan y entraremos a Konoha con la frente en alto- sonrió orgulloso. Itachi volvió a quejarse, sentía demasiado movimiento en su vientre, cómo si sus entrañas le fueran a reventar- mañana iré a traerte medicina Itachi, y no te asustes; tu cuerpo se está preparando para abrir camino al sello y que éste pueda encubar dentro de tu cuerpo a mi nieto... aunque voy a querer más nietos -sonrió y salió de la habitación, se asomó por la puerta- trata de alimentarte bien y de descansar, mañana te traeré la medicina-. Itachi volvió la vista a Sasuke, quien se sentó ahora en la silla justo al lado de la cama; se veía preocupado.

-Sasuke...

-Trata de comer bien, niisan... -le sonrió- Itachi suspiró y tomó el tazón para cenar; no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke, le preocupaba en demasía.

-¿Papá preparó la cena?

-No, fui yo... -dijo cansado- nuestro padre estaba cuidándote... checando algunas cosas del sello que te puso- Itachi miró el caldo en el tazón, sintió entristecerse.

-Me lo terminaré Sasuke, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero- dijo y bajó el rostro; Itachi podía percibirlo triste, no sabía sí aun era debido a lo que habían hablado la otra noche. Terminó de comer su ración y dejó el plato en la mesita y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-Siento todo esto que ha sucedido Sasuke, simplemente no debió pasar... -vio la mirada de Sasuke clavarse en la suya.

-Yo no me arrepiento de esto, niisan -le dijo molesto y se paró de la silla, deseaba salirse de la habitación pero la preocupación que sentía por Itachi se lo impedía; se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viendo a través de la ventana. Itachi se puso de pie y fue hacia él; se paró a su lado.

-Dime que es lo que te está molestando Sasuke- le pidió afligido- dime que es, déjame ayudarte...

-No me pasa nada... -dijo serio, el negro de su cabello contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel iluminada por la luz de la luna; su rostro tenía la fiereza que era característica de los Uchiha, Itachi miró con amor a Sasuke, el chico a pesar de no ser tan mayor, se podía percibir en él un aura de sensualidad que lo hacían irresistible. Itachi suspiró entristecido, él quería que Sasuke se pudiera casar con alguna chica que él deseara pero ahora estaba atado al deseo de su padre.

-Sasuke, dime que tienes -le pidió de nuevo, el orgullo de su hermano era muy fuerte- vamos a arreglar las cosas, onegai...

-No hay nada que arreglar- le dijo serio- yo respeto tu deseo hermano, y no cambiaré de parecer... te prometí que detrás de esta puerta sería como tu hermano menor; y así seré...

-Pero...

-No volveré a tocarte... no de esa forma -dijo y perdió la mirada en el bosque- pero no cambiarás el hecho de que el bebé que esperas es mío y no me quitarás el derecho que tengo yo en él como su padre... ¿entiendes, niisan?- lo miró serio y firme. Itachi lo miró a los ojos sin saber que decir.

-Bien, Sasuke...- dijo y vio cómo el chico tomó el tazón y se dirigía a la puerta para llevárselo a la cocina.

-Duerme Itachi... -le dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí; dejando a Itachi con el corazón entristecido sin saber porqué.

Sasuke recogía la cocina mientras Fugaku leía un libro acerca de sellos tratando de investigar aún más acerca de lo de Itachi; bostezó. Sasuke terminó y se sentó junto a él en el kotatsu, se sentía cansado, preocupado y dolido en su corazón. Se talló los ojos y miró a su padre cómo estudiaba en los libros.

-¿De dónde sacaste todos esos libros? -preguntó de buenas a primeras, Fugaku lo miró bajándose los lentes.

-De donde estuve estos años...

-¿Y dónde estuviste?- le preguntó, vio como Fugaku lo ignoró completamente, Sasuke frunció la nariz -... está bien, no me lo digas... -se ofendió- al menos dime sí Itachi va a estar bien...

-Lo va a estar, ¿porqué no lo estaría?- le preguntó mirándolo un segundo para volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

-Se estuvo quejando todas las horas que estuvo dormido... hasta apenas hace poco que se despertó... ¿va a estar bien?

-Es normal el que sufra de estos dolores Sasuke- le dijo quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos sobre el kotatsu, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió- después de todo es un chico, es normal que le duela los cambios que el sello está haciendo dentro de él...

-¿Qué cambios?- preguntó preocupado, Fugaku exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, viendo hacia el techo y con una mirada pensativa.

-Pues cambios que tiene que sufrir... este sello creará dentro de su vientre una bolsa cómo la placenta en la mujer y ahí va a encubar a quien será tu hijo, estará absorbiendo energía y chakra además de que creará algún modo para que el bebé pueda alimentarse de lo que Itachi coma; has de cuenta que Itachi será una mujer realmente mientras esté embarazado.

-Pero… ¿se va a convertir en mujer? –preguntó frunciendo la nariz.

-No, estoy hablando figurativamente…

-Entonces… ¿un sello puede hacer todo eso?- preguntó incrédulo, Fugaku sonrió.

-Existen muchas cosas que ustedes no conocen hijo- le dijo con voz paternal y sabionda- pero para eso existen estos libros -levantó el viejo libro y lo miró con orgullo- estos "viejos amigos" nos ayudarán en muchas cosas...

-Te has atrevido a tomar a Itachi cómo tu conejillo de indias para probar esos sellos? -le pregunto incrédulo; Fugaku frunció el ceño.

-¿Conejillo de indias? -sonrió- claro que no, solo lo utilice para implantar en él este sello, solo éste -le dijo con inocencia fingida; Sasuke giró los ojos.

-Sí Itachi llega a morir por tu culpa, no creas que me detendré de darte muerte, ¿oíste, padre?

-Sí, si te oí, no necesitas gritar ni exaltarte- sonrió Fugaku tomando a la ligera la amenaza de Sasuke, éste se ofendió, pero borró la ofensa de su rostro al ver que venía Itachi caminando por el pasillo y apoyándose de las paredes.

-Itachi, ¿qué haces afuera de la habitación? Te dije que durmieras- pero se calló al ver que Itachi ni le contestó y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, tenía un ligero color amarillento en el rostro. Sasuke se paró inmediatamente y corrió tras él, abrió la puerta del baño y se lo encontró sentado en el piso y vomitando. Se preocupó y se inclinó a detenerle el cabello y no se fuera a ensuciar. Itachi bajó la tapa del baño y se recargó en ella sintiéndose morir. Sasuke se sentó de cuclillas a un lado de él, vio con tristeza y preocupación el rostro dolido y cansado de Itachi, pensó que no era justo para su hermano -¿puedes caminar, Itachi? -le preguntó, vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de éste. Sasuke se mordió los labios sintiendo que su corazón le había dolido y tomando a Itachi en sus brazos, lo cargó de nuevo a la habitación. Lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió con la sábana, tomó la silla y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano y acariciándole el cabello. Sasuke sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron, se los talló y besó la mano de Itachi- no dejaré que nada malo te pase niisan. No permitiré que nuestro padre te haga más daño.

-Quédate conmigo, Sasuke... -le dijo con voz débil, Sasuke rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado en la cama, lo abrazó estrechamente.

-Es estúpido preguntártelo, pero dime cómo te sientes niisan? -Itachi se volteó hasta verlo de frente en la cama, lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, éste se preocupó- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, solo quédate conmigo -le volvió a pedir, Sasuke le acarició el cabello y suspiró intranquilo.

-Nuestro padre me estaba diciendo lo que ese sello está haciendo en ti- dijo mortificado- ¿crees que haya forma de quitarlo?

-Sasuke -lo miró afligido a los ojos- no pretendes que le de muerte a nuestro hijo, verdad?

-Tengo miedo de que mueras, hermano -le respondió preocupado.

-Yo estaré bien -le sonrió- no te preocupes- Itachi se volvió a refugiar en el abrazo de Sasuke y se quedó dormido nuevamente; éste suspiró afligido, no deseaba que le pasara nada malo a Itachi, no sabía que todo ese proceso sería tan complicado y peligroso para la vida de su hermano; Sasuke besó la frente de Itachi y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir también.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	5. Mentiras y Verdades

Subiendo el capítulo 5 que era el último que tenía ya escrito, así que tal vez los demás vayan a tardar un poco; aunque no tanto ya que me gusta mucho la pareja de Sasuke e Itachi; nunca la había visto de esta manera pero terminó por gustarme bastante. Así que este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a **Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto** que gracias a tus reviews me has animado mucho! también va para** Marcia Andrea** quien fue mi primer review, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

No se desesperen sí algunos capítulos están muy lentos, es que así se va dando la historia, pero llegando a Konoha lo más seguro es que empiecen las dificultades nuevamente o ya veremos que llegue a pasar; ya que a medida que uno escribe las cosas se van dando y es como si los personajes comenzaran a tomar vida propia; tal vez terminen dentro del ooc, la verdad no lo sé pero sí he de decir que amo esta historia porque amo a la pareja y me hace ilusión el verlos juntos y teniendo una familia y siendo felices por fin; aunque ya veremos cómo sigue fluyendo la historia, solo espero que siga siendo del agrado de ustedes ^^

Por cierto, quiero darles las gracias por leer estas locuras y seguir estando ahí; ya que me animan a seguir... Gracias Mizu Yukie y Marcia Andrea!

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**5. Mentiras y Verdades**

Amaneció rápidamente, Sasuke empezó a sentir cómo calaba la luz del día en sus ojos, se volteó hacia la pared para que no le diera la luz en la cara y de pronto se despertó sobresaltado; había recordado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, volteó rápidamente para comprobar que Itachi estuviera bien pero no estaba en la cama; sin tiempo que perder se asomó al piso y tampoco estaba ahí. Sasuke salió todo despeinado de la habitación y con la preocupación y el temor dibujados en su cara, escuchó ruido en la cocina y corrió hacia allá. Ahí estaba Itachi, preparando el desayuno, había hecho el pan horneado que le gustaba a Sasuke; éste camino confundido hasta sentarse en el kotatsu y sin dejar de mirar a Itachi pues casi se andaba muriendo la noche anterior y ahora se veía realmente bien.

-¿No te has peinado, Sasuke? –le preguntó mientras ponía una cesta con el pan en medio del kotatsu- ¿no quieres darte un baño para que te sientas más despejado?

-Itachi… ¿estás bien niisan? –preguntó preocupado, confundido e ignorando las preguntas de su hermano.

-Sí, me siento bien –le sonrió- no te preocupes.

-¿Estás seguro? –lo miró escudriñándolo- sabes mentir tan bien que ya no sé si solo estás actuando para que no me preocupe… -Itachi lo miró seriamente.

-Sasuke, a ti es a la única persona a quién no mentiría.

-Eso lo sé –dijo con rencor- me quedó muy claro esa noche que me dijiste la verdad de lo que sentías hacía mí.

-Sasuke, no pretenderás que sienta algo más por ti… -lo miró extrañado, pero Itachi bien había leído en Sasuke que sí estaba enamorándose de él.

-Yo no pretendo nada… -dijo y se puso de pie- voy a darme un baño- dio por terminada la conversación dejando a Itachi solo con sus pensamientos. Sasuke entró al baño para darse una ducha, sintió como le caía el agua tibia por el cuerpo, realmente necesitaba relajarse; la imagen de Itachi disfrutando de esa noche de placer que habían tenido no lograba arrancársela de la mente; era como un embrujo, entre más trataba de olvidarlo, más lo recordaba; pero el orgullo y el rencor era mayor, él le había prometido no volver a tocarlo de esa manera y lo iba a cumplir, Itachi quería un hermano y eso era lo que iba a ser para él.

Fugaku entró a la cocina y vio a Itachi sentado en el kotasu, pensativo; sonrió y se sentó a un lado llamando la atención del chico- veo que te sientes bien, ¿ya no has sentido el dolor?

-Ya no tan fuerte como antes- dijo- puedo soportarlo.

-Me alegro –tomó un pan y lo untó con mantequilla- es necesario que te cuides mucho Itachi, sí es que quieres conocer a tus hijos y no morir mientras estés en operación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que debes cuidarte, sí antes lo hacías… -lo miró y arqueó una ceja- aunque dudo que lo hicieras como deberías, pero ahora sí debes exagerar en tus cuidados: como la comida, el reposo y todo eso; por el bien de los niños.

-Esto es vergonzoso… -musitó entre dientes, Fugaku sonrió divertido.

-No lo es, eres quien dará vida a nuestro clan, aquel que dará vida al primer bebé Uchiha en el pueblo… después de esa masacre; no deberías avergonzarte Itachi, si no harás que yo me avergüence de ti.

-Cómo sí eso importara… -dijo entre dientes viendo a Fugaku que comía tranquilamente su desayuno.

-Te traje vitaminas –le dijo de pronto cortándole el pensamiento- te van a ayudar a recuperar las energías que el sello te quite… y en un par de semanas vendrá un ninja médico a examinarte y ya que vea que estás bien cómo para aguantar un viaje, nos iremos a Konoha a vivir y a tomar posesión de lo que nos pertenece.

-No quiero vivir en Konoha…

-Lo harás y deja de rezongar- lo regañó, vio que venía Sasuke ya bañado y se sentaba en la mesa; Fugaku sonrió- has hecho las cosas bastante bien Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de ti- le sonrió y Sasuke frunció la nariz y tomó un pan, se le quedó mirando recordando los que hacía su madre y el aroma que desprendían lo llenaban de recuerdos gratos; volteó a ver a Itachi y éste le sonreía con cariño. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dispuso a comerlo.

Acabaron de comer y pasó cierto tiempo, Fugaku afuera de la casa se ejercitaba entrenando mientras Sasuke sentado en el pequeño porche de la cabaña, lo contemplaba aburrido; vio que Itachi se unió a hacerle compañía.

-Veo que disfrutas de ver entrenar a nuestro padre- sonrió, Sasuke suspiró fastidiado.

-Disfrutaría más el ver pelear a un oso –musitó haciendo sonreír a Itachi- pelea tan anticuadamente que me aburre…

-¿Acaso creías que iba a mostrarte sus nuevas técnicas o lo nuevo que ha aprendido en estos años que estuvo desaparecido? –vio como Sasuke lo miró- nuestro padre no es un tonto Sasuke; pretende que creamos que no sabe pelear a nuestro nivel; para entonces poder darnos la sorpresa de que tal vez, está encima de nosotros…

-Lo dudo- suspiró aburrido.

-Es mejor el desconfiar Sasuke, creo que nuestro padre en realidad se ha hecho más fuerte también –dijo Itachi mirando a Fugaku. Sasuke volteó a ver a Itachi.

-¿Crees que deje que salgamos a caminar?- le preguntó, Itachi arqueo las cejas dudoso.

-No lo sé, tal vez sí… pero lo más seguro es que no pase mucho tiempo cuando lo tengamos siguiéndonos.

-No me importa, quiero salir de aquí- dijo Sasuke fastidiado de tener ya varios días metido en esa cabaña, Itachi le sonrió.

-Deja hablo con él- dijo y se dejo ir hacia Fugaku. Sasuke veía cómo hablaban los dos y cómo Fugaku lo miraba con duda, Sasuke frunció el ceño, le encabritaba el hecho de que al parecer, su padre no confiaba tampoco en él. Vio venir de vuelta a Itachi con una sonrisa- ¿qué te dijo?

-Vayamos al río Sasuke- le dijo contento al ver la mirada más animada en su hermano.

-Sí que tienes convencimiento con nuestro padre, niisan…

-No lo creas- le respondió entrando a la casa para sacar lo que iban a necesitar en el río, Sasuke le siguió adentro de la casa para ayudarle- …si tuviera ese poder de convencimiento no estaríamos en las condiciones en las que estamos ahora… -dijo y al voltear se topo con la mirada seria de Sasuke.

-Aún sigues arrepintiéndote de estar esperando un hijo mío? –le preguntó ofendido, Itachi lo miró a los ojos arrepentido de haber dado a entender nuevamente eso- tal vez tenías razón y debí encontrarme a otra persona que realmente me amara y que soportara el llevar un hijo mío en su vientre.

-Sasuke no es lo que crees- le dijo Itachi.

-¿Ah no? –lo miró dolido- no has hecho otra cosa que hacerme ver eso niisan- se acercó peligrosamente cerca de Itachi y le tomó del mentón, clavándole la mirada en los ojos- sólo quiero que entiendas que yo no te obligue a ello; y que lo único que deseo ahora es que nuestro hijo nazca bien- dijo y salió de la casa dejando a Itachi con el corazón a punto de salirle de las costillas, había sentido de nuevo el cálido aliento de Sasuke cerca de su boca, Itachi suspiró.

Llegaron al lugar e Itachi se sentó bajo un árbol viendo cómo Sasuke dejaba la bolsa con las cosas a un lado de él y caminaba hasta la orilla del río; Itachi sonrió mirándole en silencio, extrañaba el compartir momentos con Sasuke, pero desgraciadamente los últimos que había tenido terminaban en ofensas o en discusiones. Vio a Sasuke quitarse la ropa y quedarse en puros cortos, Itachi suspiró viendo cómo entraba al agua y se ponía a nadar; se veía que estaba disfrutando de esa salida e Itachi se sentía muy feliz de poder ser parte de la alegría de Sasuke, le dio una última mirada y sacó un libro para ponerse a leer un rato y descansar. Pasaron los minutos e Itachi sacó unas viandas con la comida que irían a comer los dos; las puso sobre un pequeño mantel que habían llevado y las cubrió en lo que esperaba que Sasuke saliera del agua; sonrió feliz viendo el lugar, se sentía libre y completo por primera vez en su vida.

-Sasuke, ven a comer- le llamó y destapó las vasijas, las acomodó en el mantel y después de poner los botes con la limonada a cada lado de las viandas, levantó el rostro para ver sí ya venía; sintió un calor sofocante recorrerle todo el cuerpo al ver a Sasuke saliendo del agua, con el cuerpo empapado, el corto mojado y pegado a su cuerpo, marcando los músculos de las piernas y dejando ver parcialmente algunas partes de la intimidad de Sasuke, su cabello caía mojado en la cara y éste se lo había hecho hacia atrás, dejando ver por completo su rostro; Itachi sintió sonrojarse al ver cuán atractivo era su hermano, bajó la vista rápidamente apenado y tratando de que Sasuke no viera lo que había ocasionado en él.

-El agua está helada- dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a Itachi y dándole un trago a su botella con limonada- tenía mucho tiempo que no me relajaba así… la última vez que disfrute de nadar en un río fue cuando tenía seis años –sonrió y miró a Itachi, lo vio serio y con la mirada clavada en su vianda- ¿estás bien niisan?

-Sí –le sonrió y su mirada se clavó en el torso atlético de Sasuke, Itachi se sonrojó nuevamente y volvió a bajar la vista hacia su comida- es que me quedé pensando.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sasuke y también tomó su vianda para comer, el nadar le había dado mucha hambre, así que comió todo con ánimo y sintiéndose bastante relajado- hacía mucho que no disfrutábamos de esta paz, ¿no es cierto Itachi?

-Sí- le sonrió- y también el salir juntos a divertirnos, cómo lo hacíamos cuando niños…

-Creo que será mejor que disfrutemos todo lo que podamos mientras estemos viviendo en la cabaña- dijo Sasuke guardando la vianda en la bolsa.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque cuando nuestro padre quiera que regresemos a Konoha es seguro que las cosas van a cambiar- dijo pensativo, el viento comenzaba a secarle el cabello e Itachi no podía dejar de mirarlo- estoy seguro que no nos quitaremos a Naruto de encima… eso sin mencionar a la anbu que seguramente estarán vigilándonos…o a Kakashi tratando de regenerarme y llevarme por el buen camino o no se… que mierda… prefiero que nos quedemos en la cabaña- Itachi sonrió.

-Sasuke- le dijo llamando la atención de su hermano, quien al parecer había dejado atrás el enojo que sentía con él- a pesar de las cosas que vayamos a tener que afrontar en Konoha, es lo mejor que podemos hacer para nuestros hijos –Itachi se mordió los labios sintiendo una calidez al hablar de la que sería su familia con Sasuke, se tomó el vientre- ellos podrán ir a la academia de Konoha, se entrenarán para ser personas de bien, ninjas respetados en la aldea… y nosotros estaremos ahí para cuando eso suceda –vio cómo Sasuke le sonrío- sí nos quedásemos aquí, en la cabaña, nuestros hijos no podrían disfrutar de todas esas cosas, nosotros seríamos sus maestros pero les faltaría la fuerza que dan los amigos, la fuerza de una verdadera amistad.

-Quizás tengas razón niisan –Sasuke le sonrió- ellos tendrán que disfrutar de todas las cosas que nosotros no tuvimos- dijo y se puso de pie vistiéndose de nuevo- será mejor que regresemos si no queremos que nuestro padre llegue a sermonearnos y amargarnos el rato que salimos…

-Pero, ¿tan pronto?- casi se quejó Itachi, Sasuke arqueó una ceja extrañado.

-Claro, al menos así comenzará a tomarnos confianza, ya después nos desapareceremos por más tiempo –le guiñó un ojo, Itachi suspiró decepcionado, hubiera querido pasar más tiempo cerca de Sasuke y estar a solas con él; realmente comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hablado esa noche las cosas que le había dicho, le hubiera gustado de disfrutar de nuevo del amor que Sasuke le mostraba y deleitarse con su cuerpo en sincronía con el suyo, disfrutando de su calor y sintiendo cómo lo tomaba. Suspiró y se puso de pie para partir también. Sasuke tomó las cosas y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de Itachi, quien lo veía tres pasos más atrás sintiéndose melancólico.

Fugaku estaba sentado en el porche cuando vio que se acercaban ya Sasuke e Itachi, sonrió al ver el rostro relajado de Sasuke, tal vez ya habían arreglado sus diferencias. Sasuke dejó la bolsa a un lado y se sentó junto a su padre, Itachi entró a la casa y se fue directo a la habitación a acostarse un rato en la cama pues comenzaba a sentirse extraño nuevamente. Fugaku miró a Sasuke de reojo, lucía sereno y parecía que había disfrutado mucho la salida, sonrió.

-Veo que les hizo bien el paseo- comentó, vio como Sasuke sonrió levemente.

-Mañana saldré de nuevo -le advirtió.

-Bien, solo espero que no olvides que hay ojos en el bosque y sabré sí deciden escaparse de aquí- le amenazó, Sasuke frunció la nariz.

-No necesitas estar repitiéndolo -lo miró molesto- y es mejor que no nos estés vigilando, no me gusta tener ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, es molesto.

-Entiendo- sonrió Fugaku divertido- entonces quieres pasar tiempo a solas con Itachi, bien, me gusta cómo se están llevando entre ustedes- sacó un cigarro y lo encendió- aunque te diré que a veces tal vez no puedas estar con él todo el tiempo cómo tu deseas ya que quizás Itachi no tenga ganas, pero hay maneras de convencer a las personas para que terminen haciendo lo que nosotros queramos... -vio cómo Sasuke lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido- espero que no sea otra de tus locuras...

-Pierde cuidado- sonrió- un día vendrás a preguntarme acerca de eso y con gusto hablaré contigo del tema- sonrió al ver que Sasuke no había entendido lo que había querido decirle.

-Estás loco... -musitó entre dientes y se puso de pie entrando en la cabaña. No vio a Itachi en la cocina ni en la sala, así que supuso que estaría en la habitación; entró y lo encontró dormido en la cama, fue hacia él y vio que sudaba, le tomó la frente y estaba ardiendo en calentura; Sasuke se alarmó y salió de la habitación corriendo a buscar a Fugaku.

-Padre- le gritó, Fugaku volteó a verlo extrañado- Itachi está mal- le dijo y Fugaku se paró rápidamente yendo hacia él.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿es el dolor nuevamente?

-No, tiene fiebre -le dijo y entraron ambos al cuarto, Fugaku tocó la frente de Itachi y comprobó que estaba mal; se mordió los labios.

-Tu hermano es demasiado difícil -suspiró- siempre se aguanta las cosas y prefiere no decirlas a que nos preocupemos por él... -dijo, Sasuke bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal, tal vez la salida le había hecho mal a Itachi.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo de pronto llamando la atención de Fugaku- no debí pedirle que saliéramos... no ahora que ese sello le está ocasionando tantas cosas.

-Deja de culparte y ayúdame- le pidió- ve al baño y llena la tina con agua fría, hay que bajarle la fiebre- Sasuke hizo lo que su padre le pidió y se regresó a la habitación viendo cómo Fugaku iba a cargar a Itachi en brazos para llevarlo al baño. Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Yo lo llevaré -le dijo apartando a Fugaku de Itachi- yo me encargaré de esto -dijo preocupado mientras Fugaku lo observaba en silencio- Itachi es mi pareja y yo lo cuidaré, es mi responsabilidad- había dicho, en realidad no quería que Fugaku viera desnudo el cuerpo de Itachi, eso era solamente algo que él podía hacer; Itachi le pertenecía y Sasuke así lo sentía y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo de todos. Lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño bajo la sonrisa de Fugaku. Lo sentó en el baño y lo desnudó, lo cargó de nuevo y lo fue metiendo lentamente a la tina de baño; vio cómo Itachi abrió los ojos un poco, se veía mal- no te preocupes niisan, yo cuidaré de ti- le sonrió y le mojó la cabeza. Itachi se dejó hacer por Sasuke y durmió, se sentía demasiado cansado y débil.

Itachi fue despertando poco a poco, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación; se sentó en la cama, aún sentía ese dolor en su vientre pero era algo que podía soportar. Giró la vista buscando a Sasuke, lo encontró sentado en el piso leyendo el libro de cuentos que estaba en la mesita; Itachi sonrió.

-Sasuke... -le llamó, vio como el chico dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie yendo hacia él rápidamente, se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes niisan? -le tocó la frente y ya la fiebre había bajado por completo.

-Bien, no te preocupes -le sonrió- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Tenías fiebre- respondió mortificado- no debí haberte pedido que saliéramos Itachi, no en la condición en la que te encuentras... estoy seguro que fue lo que caminamos lo que te hizo mal.

-No digas eso Sasuke- le dijo- quizás fue el sello que me está debilitando y me puso así; tendré que hacer caso a nuestro padre y cuidarme más.

-Yo cuidaré de ti- le sonrió- y esta vez haré las cosas bien.

-Sasuke, lo has hecho bien, ya deja de preocuparte- suspiró- realmente lo que quisiera es que ambos dejáramos de pelear, que no discutamos más...

-Trataré de ya no hacerlo niisan- le respondió viendo los bonitos ojos de Itachi mirarle, cómo deseaba besarle de nuevo pero debía ser firme en lo que había prometido- las cosas cambiarán hermano, te lo prometo- sonrió. Itachi se quedó mirando los labios de Sasuke, su rostro y su mirada oscura; suspiró. Sasuke vio a Itachi afligido, le preocupó- ¿estás bien Itachi?

-Sí... ¿qué hora es?

-Falta poco para que anochezca -dijo Sasuke viendo hacia la ventana- dijo papá que él haría la cena -Sasuke sonrió- al menos hará algo de provecho.

-Ya es mejor dejarlo Sasuke -sonrió Itachi- estará loco pero es nuestro padre al fin y al cabo- se sentó en la cama frente a Sasuke y lo miró en silencio, éste se extraño al ver la mirada fija de Itachi encima de él.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó pero pese a toda respuesta Itachi se paró de la cama y se sentó sobre las piernas de Sasuke. Éste pasó saliva con dificultad, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, iba a colocar sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Itachi y besarle pues era demasiado insinuante el tenerlo encima de él de esa manera, sintiéndose entre sus piernas, con sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo ser besados y su mirada llena de deseo. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlo, en realidad deseaba tomarlo nuevamente y hacerlo suyo otra vez. Itachi rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y fue matando los pocos centímetros que separaban su boca de la de él, besándole despacio. Sasuke aun con los ojos abiertos no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, según él había entendido que Itachi no quería saber de él de esa forma... pero éste ya comenzaba a levantarle la camisa para quitársela; Sasuke con el corazón pulsándole a mil por minuto recordó su promesa y tomando ambas manos de Itachi se lo quitó de encima- ...lo siento Itachi, prometí no volver a tocarte de esa forma y lo cumpliré- le dijo, éste lo miró desilusionado; aún sentía la sangre correrle hirviendo por las venas.

-Sasuke -dijo sin dejar de mirar cómo se veía tensionado, era claro que lo había logrado excitar pero Sasuke aún seguía firme en su decisión- sé que dije muchas cosas pero...

-No, no está bien, tú mismo lo dijiste- exclamó. Itachi volvió a irse encima de él, arrinconándolo contra la pared; volvió a besarle y podía comprobar en sus besos cómo Sasuke peleaba consigo mismo por corresponderle o no; Sasuke se lo retiró nuevamente- Itachi... no puedo... -le dijo con una voz que prendió más el deseo en el Uchiha; éste volvió a besar a Sasuke y esta vez le quitó la camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón; Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse a sí mismo de tomar a Itachi de nuevo; lo apartó y suspiró- dijiste qué no me veías de esa manera... ¿y ahora de repente cambias de parecer? -lo miró afligido y lo apartó completamente sintiéndose decepcionado- dijiste que solamente a mí me decías la verdad... ¿fue una mentira también entonces?

-Sasuke...

-Ya no sé cuándo creerte hermano, no sé si deba confiar en ti...

-No digas eso –dijo dolido de escucharlo, Sasuke lo miraba con decepción y confusión en la mirada; Itachi suspiró mortificado, se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada al piso; sintió la necesidad de abrirse para con su hermano, de mostrarse tal cual era y hablarle de sus verdaderos sentimientos; Itachi se sentó en la cama con la mirada afligida, Sasuke lo miraba con congoja. –Siento mucho haberte hecho desconfiar de mi y de mis palabras Sasuke… la verdad es que todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido y confuso para mí –se puso a jugar nerviosamente con la liga de su cabello, no supo ni cuando se deshizo la coleta- …yo temía por ti, porque te veía como un niño aún, porqué mi padre nos exigía algo que estaba fuera de toda lógica y más que eso, yo tenía miedo de que fuera a causarte algún mal a ti…

-¿A mí?- preguntó y se sentó a su lado, le tomó la mano a Itachi- ¿por qué habría de causarme un mal esto?

-Por lo que somos Sasuke- lo miró afligido- y por lo que nuestro padre nos estaba exigiendo; era demasiado para mí, era cómo si yo… -se mordió los labios- no me sentí tranquilo la primera vez que lo hicimos –suspiró- mi padre nos obligaba y tú eras más pequeño que yo y te estaba exigiendo el que me embarazaras… sentí que todo se hundía para nosotros, pero en especial para ti porque yo he aguantado muchas cosas Sasuke, pero lo que no puedo soportar es el ver que alguien abuse de ti o que te hagan alguna clase de daño…

-Pero Itachi –Sasuke lo miraba con cariño y entendiendo el dilema de su hermano- yo creo que más que afectarme a mi, te ha afectado a ti especialmente; yo la primera vez no te miento sí te digo que tuve miedo, pero después, mientras más te sentía y estaba contigo, podía probar tu cariño, el amor que me tenías y el hecho de saber que a partir de ese momento eras mío, me hizo sentir algo especial dentro de mí, un deseo de protegerte, de cuidarte y de llevarte siempre en mí… -Itachi sonrió con cariño, sabía que para Sasuke era difícil el expresar sus sentimientos, le tomó la mano.

-Yo… no sabía que sentías eso- le dijo- pero lo supe en la segunda ocasión que estuvimos de nuevo juntos; fue entonces que temí hacerte daño sí seguía con esto –suspiró- sentía que te estaba arrebatando el derecho que tú tenías de escoger a la persona que sería especial para ti, que mi padre te estaba robando tu vida para satisfacer sus deseos de hacer crecer el clan solamente; por eso me impedí el empezar a verte con otros ojos… quería que no me amaras Sasuke y que pudieras rehacer tu vida con la persona que realmente amabas… -lo vio con la mirada preocupada, Sasuke le sonrió y le besó en la frente.

-No podría amar a nadie más que a ti Itachi; aunque parezca una locura, siento que eres tan afín a mi que no podría apartarme de ti por mucho tiempo… y anhelo el poder ver a nuestros hijos crecer estando junto a ti –le sonrió- con nadie más Itachi, solo contigo.

-Sabes Sasuke? La verdad es que en estos días que hemos compartido una relación especial gracias a nuestro padre, te has convertido también en alguien especial para mí, en mi pareja, en el padre de nuestros hijos y... no podría imaginar una vida sin ti- dijo sintiendo como había liberado a su alma por fin. Sasuke suspiró pero sintió una calma en su interior al saber la verdad; abrazó a Itachi, acariciándole la espalda, sintió cómo éste le había correspondido el abrazo y escondía su rostro en su cuello; Sasuke estrecho más el abrazo.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Itachi- lo besó en los labios y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Pasaron las horas y Fugaku había terminado de preparar la cena, se le hizo extraño el que no saliera Sasuke ni Itachi de la habitación, se rascó la cabeza mortificado, pensó que quizás Itachi seguía mal; se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta; se los encontró plácidamente acostados en la cama, a Itachi completamente dormido y a Sasuke leyéndole aún el libro de cuentos. Fugaku los miró extrañado pero rápidamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No piensan salir a cenar? -preguntó, vio la mirada de Sasuke depositarse en la suya- ya tengo rato con la cena en la mesa... despierta a Itachi que tiene que comer, no puede mal pasarse en el estado en que está.

-Padre... -le llamó Sasuke, Fugaku volteó a verle pues ya estaba saliendo de la habitación- Itachi ha estado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo... ¿estás seguro que estará bien?

-Sí Sasuke -le dijo serio- es normal que ahora duerma mucho debido a que el sello le ha estado quitando mucha energía…

-¿Así va a ser siempre?

-No… ahora está así porque es la primera vez que se le implanta el sello y éste se está abriendo camino en su cuerpo para dejar espacio y poder desarrollar la bolsa en dónde va a crecer tu hijo; pasado el mes, yo espero que ya esté de nuevo cómo antes –dijo y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron en el kotatsu para cenar.

-Y si quisiera tener otro hijo con Itachi –lo miró dudoso viendo la mirada estudiosa de Fugaku sobre él- sí deseamos tener otro hijo… ¿va a sufrir igual?

-No lo creo… -dijo pensativo- además para ese tiempo ya estaremos viviendo en Konoha y esperemos que esa mujer Tsunade pueda ayudar a Itachi con esto… supuestamente la aldea se vanagloria de que es la mejor médico que hay, así que ya veremos sí es así.

-Ya veo… -dijo Sasuke sintiéndose de pronto orgulloso de tener una familia con Itachi, sonrió y se dispuso a cenar.

-Y ya que estamos hablando –dijo Fugaku- ¿me vas a contar que problema traían ustedes dos en la mañana? –preguntó y Sasuke frunció el ceño- sí no me dices las cosas que pasan entre ustedes Sasuke, no podré ayudarte cómo quisiera... -le dijo- después de todo recuerda que soy tu padre y que a pesar de que piensen lo que sea que estén pensando ustedes de mí, yo querré ayudarles.- Miró a Sasuke cómo se veía pensativo, sonrió al ver que ya tenía más terreno ganado con sus hijos- no despertaste a Itachi para que viniera a cenar… ya te he dicho que no se puede malpasar por su situación.

-No, no lo hice -le respondió aún dudoso de sí contarle a su padre o no la discusión- prefiero que duerma un rato más, más tarde le llevaré la cena.

-Bien... -dijo viendo cómo algo estaba carcomiendo la cabeza de Sasuke- entonces ¿me vas a contar que te pasa? -Sasuke dudo mucho para decirle, pero decidió que estaba bien sí su padre le aconsejara que hacer solo por esta vez.

-Discutimos porque Itachi me dice una cosa y luego hace otra, siento que me miente a pesar de que dice que no es así... -suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello mortificado- hace rato hablamos acerca de eso y siento que esta vez me dijo la verdad, pero no quiero terminar dudando de todo lo que me diga o haga sí vuelve a su actitud de antes...

-Ya veo- dijo Fugaku mirándolo estudioso, Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Yo sé que me dice la verdad –dejó su plato a un lado- pero ¿qué tal sí después vuelve a decirme algo que resulta ser una mentira solo por el hecho de protegerme? No sé cómo explicártelo –frunció la nariz- no quiero dudar de Itachi, quiero creerle pero a veces tengo que sacarle la verdad a fuerzas…

-Sasuke -Fugaku suspiró- su boca es una cosa y su corazón otra, pon más atención en las cosas que hace que en las que dice... en la forma en la que actúe tu podrás ver la verdad que trata de ocultar en sus palabras.

-No es tan sencillo... -suspiró- él me dijo que nunca me mentiría... -dijo dolido. Fugaku sonrió y le acercó el plato con la cena a Sasuke.

-Come hijo, ya verás que las cosas van a cambiar para bien- dijo y siguió comiendo sintiendo que de alguna forma su vida pasada volvía a surgir nuevamente al lado de su familia.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	6. Conversación

Hola de nuevo, subiendo el capítulo 6!

Gracias por tu review **Marcia Andrea**!, fijate que no pienso meter a Naruto entre ellos; quiero seguirlos manteniendo de pareja hasta el final ^^ ya qué como tú dices, no me gustaría ver a Itachi de premio de consolación, eso no se lo merece Itachi; y en cuánto a lo que me decías acerca de cómo Itachi estaba vivo sí se suponía que estaba muerto, pues déjame te cuento que desde el lunes había escrito este capitulo pero no lo había podido subir hasta ahorita y ayer que leí tu review me dio emoción de ver que habías preguntado lo que yo ya había escrito XD, sentí cómo si estuviéramos conectadas ^^. Bueno, aquí les va el sexto capítulo y espero que te agrade también, ya que como decía, la historia va caminando sola y yo solo espero que les agrade y les llegue a gustar realmente.

Muchas gracias por tus observaciones también, porque me ayudan cuando algún personaje se me va de las manos, la verdad es que quiero mantenerlos a cómo deberían de ser y el hecho de que me lo hagas ver, me da ánimos para retomar de nueva cuenta las cosas y tratar de hacerlas mejor.

**Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto**! gracias por tu comentario también! y claro que tengo que agradecerles pues me hacen ver que lo que escribo le esta gustando a alguien! y comentando acerca de lo que dices, quizás parezca que le esta mintiendo, pero en realidad lo hace por el bien de su hermano, en fin, espero que encuentres de tu agrado también este capitulo ^^

Gracias por su tiempo para darme un review y leer mis locuras ^^ y los dejo para que continúen leyendo el capítulo 6, el cual espero que les guste!

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**6. Conversación**

Comenzaba a entrar el invierno, el día estaba completamente nublado y se dejaba sentir un viento frío que anunciaba que no tardarían mucho en llegar los días helados. Habían pasado cinco semanas desde entonces en las que Itachi se iba recuperando poco a poco de los terribles dolores que le daban, más aún se sentía débil debido a la pérdida de energía y chakra. Así que esa mañana se encontraba sentado en el kotatsu al lado de su padre, leyendo un libro mientras Fugaku seguía estudiando acerca de algunos sellos antiguos. Itachi miró los libros de su padre y trataba de descubrir que era lo que tanto estaba leyendo, pero Fugaku sintió la mirada de su hijo y se volteó dándole la espalda y seguir leyendo. Itachi frunció la nariz y dejó el libro a un lado, sus ojos prontamente se pusieron a buscar a Sasuke sin encontrarlo; se puso de pie y fue hacia la recámara, no lo encontró tampoco ahí; se encaminó hacia el patio trasero y lo encontró entrenándose, Itachi se sentó en el pasillo para observarlo. Sasuke había cambiado mucho a cuando era apenas un chiquillo en la batalla, ahora se le podía ver una persona fuerte y con carácter, su mirada oscura permanecía concentrada en los movimientos de su entrenamiento, mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaban en cada movimiento de éste. Itachi sonrió disfrutando de observarlo. La verdad nunca se imaginó el estar en esa situación realmente y a decir verdad, tampoco supo cómo había sido posible el que él estuviera ahí en esa cabaña con Fugaku; sabía que su padre había encontrado tiempo después a Sasuke, pero de él, realmente no lograba recordar cómo había sido todo. El viento sopló aún más fuerte volándole el cabello, levantó la vista y vio también el cabello de Sasuke despeinarse mientras el aire jugaba con él; el cabello de Sasuke ya era más largo y el tenerlo así le daba cierto parecido con Madara. Itachi suspiró recordándolo, cuántas cosas no se hubieran evitado sí éste hubiera cambiado sus pensamientos de orgullo y rencor.

-¿No sientes frío, Itachi?- la voz de Sasuke lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista y lo observó en silencio, su cabello por debajo de los hombros y la mirada recia cómo la que era habitual entre los Uchiha que terminaban convirtiéndose en líderes especiales del clan; Itachi no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera sido de Sasuke sí no hubiera existido jamás una guerra y sí el clan nunca hubiera desaparecido -¿estás bien? -volvió a escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-Sí, estoy bien -le sonrió- solo estaba pensando.

-Ya veo- sonrió Sasuke y vio hacia dentro de la casa- te aburriste de hacerle compañía a nuestro padre?

-Sabes que jamás hablará con nosotros acerca de las cosas que ha estado leyendo, aún y así le preguntemos... -Itachi suspiró- ya he intentado fijarme dónde guarda esos libros pero es fecha que no lo sé, los mantiene muy cerca de él...

-¿Porqué te interesan tanto esos libros, Itachi? -Sasuke se sentó al lado de su hermano- de igual forma no creo que vaya a utilizarlos contra nosotros... tal vez lo único que quería era volver a levantar el clan y retomarlo, ¿no crees? -le tomó la mano, Itachi vio la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya y se mordió los labios.

-Sasuke...

-¿Sí?

-¿A ti cómo fue que te encontró nuestro padre y te trajo aquí? -preguntó, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Porqué deseas saberlo? -preguntó e Itachi pudo leer fácilmente que algo estaba escondido en la mirada de su hermano.

-Solo tengo curiosidad... -vio cómo Sasuke le soltó la mano y se quedó mirando hacia el bosque, pensativo; Itachi suspiró- me estás ocultando algo, ¿cierto Sasuke?

-No...

-Cómo es que puedo recordar cuando llegaste al lado de nuestro padre a la cabaña, pero no recuerdo cuando yo llegue? -lo miró, vio cómo Sasuke bajó la vista al piso e Itachi imagino lo que había pasado- nuestro padre me utilizó para obligarte a venir con el a la cabaña, ¿cierto? -vio que Sasuke apretó los puños- ¿porqué estuviste dispuesto a seguir a nuestro padre sólo por estar de vuelta conmigo, Sasuke, si sabías bien que había algo oculto en sus acciones?

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme Itachi -Sasuke se puso de pie molesto- para ti que siempre fuiste un shinobi sin sentimientos nunca te resultó difícil el dejarme solo... -lo miró enfadado mostrando el sharingan, Itachi sintió un pinchazo en su corazón- nunca te importe realmente.

-Sasuke... -vio cómo éste entró de vuelta a la cabaña; Itachi suspiró, no sabía cómo era posible que siempre que intentaba hablar con su hermano terminaba hiriéndolo de una u otra manera; él realmente quería saber que había sucedido, pero ya se daba una idea; pues realmente lograba recordar la batalla con Kabuto y sabía que en ese momento, había sido conjurado por un edo tensei y eso le decía que realmente él había estado muerto; entonces, ¿porque era que se encontraba con vida y en perfecto estado? Ni con el edo tensei se llegó a ver tan real y sano cómo lo estaba ahora. Itachi tenía la seguridad de que su padre y esos libros viejos tenían mucho que ver en ello; se puso de pie y entró a la cabaña también. Fugaku lo observó y suspiró.

-Ahora qué le hiciste a Sasuke que está enojado? -le preguntó, apenas tenían cuatro semanas desde la última vez que Fugaku los había visto enfadados y ahora nuevamente ocurría lo mismo. Itachi suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el kotatsu.

-Padre... -vio cómo Fugaku se bajó los anteojos para verlo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Depende... -Itachi torció la boca.

-¿Porque el último recuerdo que tengo antes de estar aquí, es el de estar peleando con Kabuto al lado de Sasuke?

-No lo sé, quizás tu mente se bloqueó y solo te muestra esa imagen -le dijo Fugaku sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Pero, en ese momento yo estaba despierto gracias al edo tensei que había pronunciado Kabuto y...

-¿Y? -preguntó sin sorprenderse, Itachi frunció el ceño- ¿quieres saber cómo es que estas vivo aquí?

-Sé que no es un edo tensei lo que hiciste... ¿es otro sello de tus libros viejos?

-¿Estas vivo, no es así? -lo miró serio de cabeza a pies mirando el color saludable que se le veía en la piel y la energía vital característica en él desde chico-... y por lo que se puede ver, sano, ¿verdad?

-No me has respondido lo que te pregunte y...- dijo y su padre lo interrumpió.

-Entonces olvídate y deja de pensar en cómo llegaste aquí, lo importante es que estás aquí y que estás esperando una familia con Sasuke... o es que deseas seguir buscando problemas para sentirte a gusto con tu espíritu de rebeldía y traición?

-Es imposible el hablar contigo -le dijo molesto y se puso de pie, Fugaku sonrió para sí.

-Lo mismo digo Itachi- siguió leyendo. Itachi entró a la habitación buscando a Sasuke; lo encontró acostado en la cama y vuelto hacia la pared, aún se podía ver que estaba molesto y afligido. Itachi se sentó a su lado en la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa; a pesar de que aún sentía cierta antipatía con su padre, el amor que sentía hacia Sasuke era tan grande que opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento en él. Sonrió y se recargó en su costado, acariciándole el cabello, podía sentir el aroma de Sasuke en su olfato, suspiró -¿estás molesto conmigo, Sasuke?

-Sé que deseas saber la verdad -le dijo con la voz enronquecida- y tienes derecho a saberla, ¿no es cierto?

-Me gustaría conocerla -le respondió serio, aún acariciándole el cabello, Sasuke se lamió los labios.

-Sin embargo tu nos exiges la verdad cuando antes nos mentiste todo el tiempo... -dijo e Itachi se mordió los labios, no deseaba otra discusión con Sasuke; él deseaba estar bien nuevamente, suspiró.

-Sí no es tu deseo decírmelo, no lo hagas Sasuke- le dijo y se acostó en la cama abrazándose de él, Sasuke sintió como Itachi le rodeaba el torso con sus brazos y escondía su rostro entre su cabello, podía sentir la cálida respiración de Itachi en el cuello, se lamió los labios.

-Porqué es tan difícil el tratar de tener una vida tranquila contigo, Itachi? -le preguntó llamando la atención del mayor- lo único que he deseado desde que era niño era el convivir contigo, pasar tiempo a tu lado y sin embargo siempre decías "otra vez será" y nunca llegó esa vez... y ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos, siento que es cómo antes, que no puedo tenerte conmigo como yo deseo... primero por cómo te sentías en cuánto a lo que nos empujó a hacer nuestro padre, y ahora es esto... no te entiendo Itachi.

-Lo siento Sasuke -Itachi le besó el hombro- no lo tomes de manera personal, es solo que hay cosas que necesito saber...

-¿De que te sirve el saber cómo fue que llegaste aquí? -se volteó preguntándole y mirando a Itachi con dolor- ¿para que quieres saberlo? ¿es más importante eso que el hecho de tenerte nuevamente conmigo y poder vivir juntos como antes?

-No es eso -le dijo serio también- no estés cambiando el camino de las cosas...

-Entonces dime, porqué no puedes simplemente el dejar de pensar y disfrutar de este tiempo que estamos juntos?

-Sasuke -le acarició el rostro con cariño, tratando de tranquilizarlo- deseo saberlo para conocer qué tanto podemos confiar en nuestro padre... esos libros que tanto está estudiando son los que lo han hecho llegar hasta donde estamos ahora; tengo el presentimiento de que me ha revivido gracias a uno de esos sellos y el hecho de que hizo posible el que pudiera embarazarme de ti con ayuda de esos libros hace que desconfíe... no sé realmente cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones pero créeme cuando te digo que hay algo escondido detrás de todas estas cosas que está haciendo.

-¿Crees que realmente me interesa lo que piense hacer? -le preguntó Sasuke, Itachi lo miró incrédulo, le estaba confiando que Fugaku tenía algún plan ideado y a Sasuke sencillamente no le importaba- sí se quiere cargar a Konoha o no, no me importa realmente... lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Sasuke -Itachi lo tomó de los hombros encajándole la mirada- sí nuestro padre esta planeando algo para hacer guerra contra Konoha... ¿no crees que los que van a sufrir y llevarla también van a ser nuestros hijos? -Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿ya se te olvido tan pronto lo que sentiste al ver a tantos muertos esa noche en la aldea? ¿ya se te olvido lo que es sentir el estar solo tratando de sobrevivir después de que hubieron asesinado a las personas a quienes les importabas?

-Vas a hacer que vuelva a desear el destruir Konoha...

-No, lo que estoy tratando de hacer es que pienses en qué va a hacer de nuestros hijos sí nosotros morimos en batalla -lo miró preocupado- ¿acaso crees que nos dejarán vivir solo por ellos? Yo no quiero que mis hijos vayan a sufrir Sasuke, sé que odias a Konoha y que ésta tiene muchos secretos rodeándola, pero algo que yo deseo ahora más que salvar a Konoha de otra guerra, es el ver a nuestros hijos crecer y hacer una vida normal, sin los peligros a los que nosotros nos enfrentamos...

-Entiendo- dijo Sasuke comprendiendo el temor de Itachi.

-Quiero saber que es lo que nuestro padre esta planeando -dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando sus manos, preocupado; sintió cómo Sasuke se sentó a su lado- ha hecho muchas cosas por medio de esos libros, y no sé que es lo que más estará planeando hacer...

-Él nunca te dirá nada Itachi -le dijo Sasuke acariciándole la espalda- él sabe muy bien que tu siempre defenderás a Konoha; tal vez sí yo hablo con él a mí si me diga la verdad -Itachi lo miró con curiosidad- después de todo yo siempre he odiado a Konoha -sonrió- y sí es que nuestro padre se piensa hacer algo, yo le sacaré la verdad.

-Sólo no te metas en problemas Sasuke- le pidió.

-Descuida -le sonrió y le besó los labios- no soy un tonto.

Esa noche se dejaba sentir más fría que las otras; el viento arreciaba aún más y el invierno no tardaba en aparecer. Fugaku sentado aún en el kotatsu miraba seriamente a sus dos hijos, sentados mientras disfrutaban de la cena, suspiró. -Espero traer la semana que entra al médico para que te evalúe Itachi -dijo llamando la atención del mayor- no podemos esperar más tiempo y que el invierno nos atrape en la cabaña, será más difícil el mudarnos a la aldea sí nos pesca la nevada aquí.

-¿Cuándo quieres partir? -preguntó Itachi serio.

-En cinco días más.

-¿Crees que Itachi podrá caminar de aquí hasta la aldea? -preguntó Sasuke claramente preocupado, Fugaku sonrió.

-Lo hará -dijo y se cruzó de brazos- además, te tiene a ti para que lo ayudes, ¿no es verdad?

-Sabes que sí- le respondió molesto ante el tono de voz que empleo su padre para decirle esto- pero también sabes que sí algo le ocurre me iré sobre tí, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- sonrió cómo si nada, Sasuke apretó los puños e Itachi bajó la vista- pero sé que aguantará el caminar hasta allá; después de todo, el médico que venga a valorarlo nos dirá cómo están las cosas y nos dará algún medicamento para ayudarle.

-Voy a la recámara- dijo de pronto Itachi terminando con la conversación, Fugaku y Sasuke se le quedaron viendo- necesito recostarme.

-¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó Sasuke, Fugaku se puso a fumar, Itachi miro a los ojos de Sasuke y éste pudo leer claramente lo que Itachi deseaba que hiciera, quería que tratara de sacarle la verdad a Fugaku. Sasuke suspiró y volvió a poner la vista sobre su plato. Fugaku lo miró y exhaló el humo del cigarro.

-Estoy bien -respondió Itachi llegando casi a la habitación y entrando en ella. Fugaku miró a Sasuke y bostezó.

-No te desesperes con Itachi, Sasuke; sabes que ese siempre ha sido su carácter.

-Lo sé... -dijo y bebió de su vaso- padre...

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad es necesario el que vivamos en Konoha? -le preguntó, vio cómo la mirada de Fugaku se colocó en la suya- ¿no estamos mejor viviendo aquí en la cabaña?

-He dicho que viviremos en Konoha y no cambiaré de opinión.

-No podría volver a esa maldita aldea de nuevo -dijo Sasuke pensativo y recargando el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas- solo de recordar todas las cosas que le hizo a Itachi... simplemente no podría vivir ahí... -Fugaku se quedó serio mirándolo- aquí estamos mejor; tenemos alimento, ya nos hemos acostumbrado a estar aquí, ¿para que renunciar a ello solo para ir a dónde no nos han querido nunca?

-Sasuke -le dijo Fugaku y sacó el humo de su boca- quizás sea difícil, pero yo no dejaré que nos humillen, ni que vuelvan a hacerles daño a ti o a tu hermano, ¿entiendes? -Sasuke lo miró- deja de preocuparte por lo que pasara llegando a Konoha, yo estaré ahí con ustedes y no permitiré el que les hagan daño.

-Entiendo... -bufó Sasuke fastidiado, no había podido sacarle la verdad a su padre, o al menos el poder darle alguna información a Itachi de lo que quería; se puso de pie -voy a la recámara... -dijo y se encaminó, la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Sasuke... -éste volteó a verlo- no dejes que tu hermano juegue con tu cabeza, ¿entiendes?

-Nunca lo ha hecho... no soy tonto -dijo encabritado y apretó los puños, Fugaku sonrió y siguió leyendo. Sasuke entró a la habitación encontrándose a Itachi sentado en la cama y esperándolo.

-¿Qué paso? -le preguntó ansioso, vio como Sasuke entró con el rostro fastidiado- no te dijo nada, verdad?

-No, y ya sabe que estas tratando de saber que es lo que está pensando hacer.

-¿Lo sabe? -Itachi vio a Sasuke sentarse a su lado, se lamió los labios- te dije que nuestro padre no es el mismo de antes Sasuke, estoy seguro que trae algo entre manos y...

-Itachi... quiero decirte algo... -lo interrumpió, éste lo miró con curiosidad, la mirada de Sasuke estaba perdida en sus recuerdos- ...era de noche cuando escuché la voz de mi padre que me llamaba...

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

-Yo... había terminado una pelea con un ninja renegado, cómo lo era yo en ese tiempo, y estaba curándome las heridas cuando escuché que me llamó -levantó la vista mirando a Itachi afligido, éste lo miró intranquilo- no podía creerlo que estuviera vivo...

-Sasuke, no tienes que contarme...

-Vino caminando hacia mí, yo pensé que era alguna clase de visión, algún jutsu... fue cuando comprendí que solamente un Uchiha podría hacer esa clase de jutsu y yo era el único Uchiha vivo; él, me miró emocionado y me dijo que estabas con él, viviendo en una cabaña en el bosque, y que solo faltaba yo para estar completos... -Itachi apretó los dientes viendo la aflicción en los ojos de Sasuke- ... era obvio que no le creí...

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Él me dijo que podía conjurar un sello que hacía revivir a los muertos, que podía volverlos a la vida; justo cómo cuando eran antes de que hubieran fallecido... -suspiró- y me dijo que eso había hecho contigo... y que eso habían hecho con él también...

-¿Quién fue el que hizo eso Sasuke? -Itachi le preguntó preocupado- ¿te dijo quien fue el que originó esto?

-Yo no le creía pero... ¿cómo no creerle sí lo estaba viendo vivo a él? -miró confundido a Itachi- ¿tu le diste muerte, verdad?

-Pero... -Itachi se lamió los labios- ese día, tu me preguntaste lo mismo... ¿entonces estabas fingiendo para que yo no supiera?

-No Itachi -bajó la vista- realmente no llegue a creerle... quise convencerme de que tu habías fallado en darle muerte, y que de alguna forma él te había revivido a ti... después de todo, ¿quién querría traer a la vida a nuestro padre? Así que me dije que tal vez tu no le quitaste la vida esa noche...

-Ahora veo -Itachi se puso de pie- yo estaba seguro que sí lo había asesinado Sasuke, no podría haber fallado -miró a su hermano con curiosidad- dime qué más te dijo esa noche que te encontró...

-Sólo me dijo que sí deseaba verte nuevamente que lo acompañara -Sasuke se mordió los labios- y dudando lo seguí, más no le temía pues sabía que no podría vencerme tan fácil... así que llegamos a esta cabaña... al principio temí que fuera una mentira, pero cuando abrió la puerta de esta habitación y te vi acostado en la cama, durmiendo... -Sasuke suspiró afligido- recordé cuando aún vivíamos en la aldea, cuando deseaba que jugaras conmigo y entraba a tu habitación... -se limpió los ojos, odiaba llorar enfrente de otros, pero no lograba controlarlo- ... y te veía durmiendo en tu cama... te veías igual que en ese entonces... luego mi padre me corría de tu habitación para que no te despertara y pudieras descansar debido a las misiones...

-Sasuke... -Itachi lo abrazó con dolor, empezaba a odiar a su padre por seguir lastimando a Sasuke, bien sabía Itachi que el amor que su hermano le tenía era genuino y que aún sabiendo del peligro de obedecer a su padre, lo había hecho solo por verle de nuevo; Itachi sintió que eso no se lo podría perdonar a Fugaku jamás, haberlo utilizado y jugado con el amor que Sasuke le tenía solo para lograr sus propósitos; Itachi besó el cabello de Sasuke- Sasuke, mírame... -Itachi se separó del abrazó de su hermano, tomándolo de los hombros y encajándole la mirada a la dolida de Sasuke- dime qué más te dijo... ¿te contó quién fue el que lo trajo a la vida a él?

-No... -Sasuke se puso de pie y se fue hacia la ventana- fue tanto el asombro de verte nuevamente con vida que me olvide de todo...

-Entiendo... -Itachi suspiró y bajó la vista al piso- una vez me volviste a ver con vida después de la muerte... porqué ahora te sorprendió más?

-No compares las cosas hermano -lo miró serio- esa vez te seguí porque quería que tú mismo me dijeras la verdad, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza... -Sasuke suspiró- después, cuando lograste que Kabuto parara el edo tensei, y que ibas a desaparecer... y que me mostraste la verdad al final... -lo miró dolido- cómo poder olvidarte cuando me dijiste esas últimas palabras? -Itachi bajó la vista, comenzó a sentirse dolido, le calaba en el corazón el oír la voz entrecortada de Sasuke, y saber que el chico era fuerte y que había aguantado muchas cosas, menos el hecho de su muerte. Itachi se pasó la mano por su cabello; escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermano- la verdad es que nunca dejaste de luchar por mí, Itachi... aun y le dejaras la encomienda a Naruto acerca de mí, tu aún seguiste luchando después de que desapareciste tras el edo tensei...

-Eres mi hermano Sasuke, y te amo -entrelazó sus manos nervioso- hubiera hecho lo imposible solo por ti... -Sasuke miró a Itachi y fue hacia él arrodillándose en el piso y escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas, mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura; Itachi le acarició el cabello sintiéndose afligido por el dolor de su hermano.

-Te prometo averiguar que es lo que esta tramando nuestro padre Itachi -le dijo Sasuke decidido- y también quien es la persona que estuvo detrás de todas estas cosas...

-No hagas más Sasuke -Itachi le levantó el rostro y le sonrió con amor- yo me encargaré a partir de ahora...

-No -le dijo con la mirada decidida- yo lo haré, tu no puedes esforzarte más... -se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en su vientre, Itachi sintió la caricia y miró a Sasuke sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón- tu encárgate de que nuestros hijos estén bien Itachi, cómo tu dices, ellos no tienen porque sufrir las consecuencias de todo esto -dijo y se salió de la habitación dejando a Itachi mirándolo con preocupación.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	7. El dolor de un padre

Subiendo el capítulo 7 y espero que les guste!

**Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto**, gracias por tu review y por seguir ahí, siempre me animas y me alegra el ver tus comentarios, a mí también me da cosa con Itachi, pero vas a ver que van a terminar las cosas bien y vivirán felices él y Sasuke ^^.

**Marcia Andrea**, gracias también por tu apoyo, ayer se me olvido comentarte, no sabía que iban a borrar todas las historias de rank M... ya estuvo que me van a dejar sin ningun fic XD... voy a buscar el lugar que me recomiendas, gracias ^^

Ahora sí, los dejo para que lean este capítulo y espero que les guste también y nos leeremos después!

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**7. El dolor de un padre**

Sasuke salió de la habitación y caminó de nueva cuenta hacia la cocina, Fugaku lo observó extrañado y suspiró leyendo de vuelta su libro. Sasuke se paró frente a él y con el mangekyou eterno en los ojos le habló con voz autoritaria -sí de verdad quieres que volvamos a Konoha...- Fugaku frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo encabritado dándole órdenes –entonces dime qué diablos es lo que estás planeando hacer, que no me creo ese cuento de "querer reivindicar al clan", sí quieres que confíe en ti, entonces es tiempo de que tu también lo hagas conmigo y me digas que es lo que planeas hacer –Fugaku se quitó los lentes y sonrió admirado viendo a su hijo.

-Vaya –sonrió- veo que de los dos tú eres el que tiene mi carácter.

-No estoy para juegos –le advirtió y se acercó al kotatsu arrebatándole el libro a su padre- dime quién diablos te dio estos libros?

-¿Libros? –Fugaku sonrió.

-Sí, no creas que no he visto cómo los llevas a donde quiera que vas; son tres los que tienes… dime quien te los dio –le clavó la mirada.

-Y crees que te lo voy a decir así de fácil? –Fugaku sonrió y se puso de pie quedando a la par con Sasuke y mirándole también con el sharingan- ¿acaso crees que tengo miedo de ti y de tu hermano?

-O me lo dices o… -Fugaku sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, suspiró viendo al techo y volvió a mirar a su hijo.

-Sasuke –vio que aún tenía la mirada enfadada, sonrió- sé por qué haces esto y no te puedo culpar de ello… yo también amo a tu hermano, es mi hijo después de todo; pero una cosa es que los quiera y otra muy distinta es el que yo tenga que pedirles permiso para hacer las cosas que quiero; ustedes cómo hijos solo tienen el derecho de obedecer las órdenes de nosotros sus padres, sean cuales sean; y si no lo hacen así, llegan a ser rebeldes… tal como lo fue tu propio hermano; él escogió su propio camino ese día y yo no lo obligue a ello.

-No hables cómo si todo esto hubiera sido por culpa de él –Sasuke apretó los puños- todo esto se hubiera evitado sí tu y los demás no hubieran planeado levantarse en armas contra Konoha; y por culpa de tus "planes" y de esa estúpida aldea, el que vino cargando todo fue Itachi…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Fugaku se sentó de nuevo en el kotatsu- esa noche en que tu hermano entró a nuestra habitación para darnos muerte; pude entender el dolor que había decidido cargar sobre su espalda gracias a la orden que le dio la aldea, y lo respeté por ello, pues me mostró cuán valiente podía llegar a ser; sin embargo, el orgullo que sentía por él no lograba quitarme el dolor de saber lo que iba a sufrir. –Fugaku suspiró- cuando tengas tus hijos, Sasuke, podrás entender la razón de porqué deseo volver a Konoha...

-¿Porqué no me ahorras todo ese tiempo y me dices de una vez esa razón que tanto pregonas?... -Fugaku sonrió y apagó su cigarrillo.

-Sasuke… ten calma -escuchó la voz de Itachi que ya estaba fuera de la habitación y parado detrás de éste; Sasuke volteó molesto a verlo.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación –lo regaño- tu eres quien debe tener calma, parece que nunca vas a poder dejar las cosas en mis manos, ¿es que no confías en mí?

-No es eso- dijo Itachi y caminó hacia Fugaku pasando de lado a Sasuke- yo también quiero escuchar esa razón, creo que tengo también el derecho de saberlo, ¿no es así padre? –Fugaku arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió divertido.

-¿Dos contra mí? –sonrió- a pesar de que sería una pelea injusta, debo decir que me alegra el ver que se estén llevando bien, al menos puedo decir que se ven más intimados para con ustedes mismos; no cabe duda de que serán una familia muy fuerte.

-Aquí está el libro, Itachi –Sasuke se lo entregó a su hermano, éste lo tomó y abrió la portada, pudo ver que tenía escrita en la contraportada, con tinta ya gastada y vieja; en sí las hojas eran amarillas y roídas; tenía escrito la leyenda "Konohagakure no Sato". Itachi levantó la vista confundido.

-¿Lo tomaste de Konoha? –vio cómo Fugaku sonrió.

-No, ese libro que tienes en tus manos es un obsequio que me entregó un amigo…

-Pero, te he visto con otros dos libros más… -dijo Itachi inquiriendo una respuesta; Fugaku suspiró cansino.

-Los otros dos libros que me han visto, son de otros temas que nada tienen que ver con lo que están pensando.

-Quiero verlos –exigió Sasuke llamando la atención de Itachi; momento que aprovechó Fugaku para arrebatarle el libro de las manos.

-"Quieres verlos" me exiges –sonrió mientras Itachi miraba cómo ya el libro había vuelto a las manos de su padre- es que los hijos ahora pueden exigir y ordenar a los padres? –sonrió- no me imagino que diría tu madre al escucharlos hablar así…

-No metas a nuestra madre en esto –le advirtió Itachi; Fugaku le sonrió.

-Siempre quisiste más a tu madre, ¿no es cierto Itachi? –vio cómo Itachi bajó la vista, Sasuke apretó los puños.

-Deja en paz a Itachi- le advirtió; Fugaku hizo caso omiso al enojo de Sasuke.

-Quizás pude parecer duro a tu vista, hijo –Fugaku miró serio al mayor- y tal vez me llegaste a ver de forma grotesca, pero quiero que entiendas que sí fui duro contigo fue para ayudarte a que progresaras –Itachi se mordió los labios- quería que te dieras cuenta de cuan alto podías llegar por ti mismo; y sé que tuve éxito en esto pues el que Konoha confiara en ti para esa misión dice mucho de la valía que tenías a los ojos de ellos, valor que tú mismo creaste en ti sin saberlo; por tu esfuerzo en tratar de sobresalir ante mis ojos –Itachi levantó la vista viendo a su padre; había sido verdad que deseaba ganarse su aprobación en un principio, pero después de saber que su propio padre era el cabecilla de los rebeldes, hizo que dejara de verlo como lo hacía- Itachi, tal vez no dije muchas cosas mientras estuvimos viviendo en aquellos días; pero quiero que sepan, tanto tu y Sasuke, que no dejarán de ser mis hijos ni yo mismo dejaré de ser su padre; y de que siempre me han hecho sentir orgulloso de ustedes… a pesar de lo que piensen de mí, yo los voy a querer porque son mi familia; y como mi familia los protegeré ante todo –Sasuke volteó a ver a Itachi, vio que éste se encontraba afligido; le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, llamando su atención.

-Sí eso que dices es cierto –dijo Sasuke ahora viendo a Fugaku- entonces por qué razón estas buscando el ir a Konoha nuevamente cuando sabes que serán problemas para nosotros y nuestros hijos? –apretó la mano de Itachi- sí realmente nos ves así cómo dices, ¿porqué es que no confías en nosotros y nos dices la verdad?

-Ustedes no saben lo que es capaz de hacer un padre cuando ve todas las cosas que han causado dolor y aflicción en sus hijos... tanto en Itachi y en ti... -Sasuke lo miró extrañado, Fugaku se puso de pie para preparar té, había puesto agua a hervir y la tetera ya estaba silbando por el calor- el té está listo, ¿quieren acompañarme a tomarlo, hijos?

-Sí... -le respondió Itachi serio pero su mirada se mostraba alerta y caminó hacia el kotatsu en compañía de Sasuke, quien lo miraba extrañado de que hubiera aceptado la oferta de su padre.

-Itachi, tu mismo aceptaste el cargar con ese destino, y por lo que vi, también esa decisión afectó en tu crecimiento Sasuke... sin embargo, los hijos de los demás en la aldea, crecieron sin dolor, sin saber lo que es la muerte, la soledad... el Hokage y Danzou solo pensaron en la paz de la aldea, pero que había de los hijos de los Uchiha? ¿acaso ellos tenían culpa de todo y debían morir también por el error de los adultos? -Fugaku seguía hablando mientras volvía a sentir el dolor en su corazón- nadie podrá ser capaz de culparlos o no, de juzgar aquella decisión, pues nadie conoce la verdad de esto que sucedió, es algo que vivirá siempre en la sombra de los Uchiha... sin embargo, mientras ustedes siguieron vivos con el dolor, el rencor y la aflicción, los hijos de los otros matrimonios en la aldea no supieron del dolor que la misma impuso en ustedes; y después de eso, todavía hablaban mal de ustedes y los culpaban... -Fugaku apretó los puños con enojo, aún estaba dándoles la espalda y preparando el té.

-Nadie sabía la verdad de la misión que llevaba encomendada- respondió Itachi viendo como su padre ya les daba el té en el kotatsu- así que no puedes culparlos tampoco; así cómo Sasuke y yo no tuvimos culpa de esto, ellos tampoco la tienen por lo que sucedió... sería injusto el que quisieras buscar venganza en ellos...

-No es eso lo que me obliga a ir de vuelta a Konoha, Itachi -le interrumpió y le tomó del hombro clavándole la mirada en sus ojos- sí yo quiero volver a Konoha es porque hay algo que tengo que hacer...

-¿Piensas hablar con la hokage acerca de esto y que te de retribución por las cosas? -preguntó Sasuke viendo a su padre- sería tonto el que pensaras en ello, nadie te dará las gracias cuando saben que pensabas levantarte en revuelta contra la aldea...

-No -Fugaku le sonrió- no haré tal cosa, solo les quitaré una parte querida, así como ellos me robaron hace tiempo la mía...

-¿Qué? -Sasuke preguntó sin entender.

-Piensa bien las cosas padre -le pidió Itachi pues también le dolía los sentimientos de Fugaku- no busques problemas donde no los hay...

-Yo no busco problemas -suspiró Fugaku- solo busco mi propia justicia- ambos vieron a Fugaku ponerse de pie tomando su libro -por cierto -volteó a verlos de reojo- dejen de pensar en las cosas pasadas que nos han traído hasta donde estamos hoy, mejor concéntrense en el presente y en el tratar de vivir la vida que les robaron desde pequeños- ambos lo miraron preocupados; Fugaku levantó su libro- este libro que tanta curiosidad les causa a los dos, es el que ha logrado reunirnos de nuevo, así que ya dejen de buscar cosas oscuras y piensen mejor en disfrutar las ventajas que nos ha dado, ya qué nadie más las podría haber hecho posibles- vieron cómo Fugaku entró a su habitación; Sasuke suspiró, se mordió los labios pensativo; en verdad sentía que estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas con su padre. Sintió la mano de Itachi posicionarse en su hombro, volteó a verlo.

-No dejes que el amor que nuestro padre nos tiene nuble tu razón Sasuke -éste lo miró confundido- yo también estoy consciente en que todas estas cosas han causado dolor en él, pero sí realmente desea el disfrutar de estar nuevamente reunidos, ¿porqué desea el seguir buscando problemas con la aldea?

-Tu mismo lo oíste hermano- le dijo Sasuke- es justo que Konoha sepa lo que ocasionó con su estúpida decisión en aquel tiempo; y nuestro padre tiene razón Itachi, ¿porqué nosotros tuvimos que pagar con aflicción y soledad, la alegría y la tranquilidad de los demás en la aldea?...

-Pero Sasuke, te olvidas que no todos en la aldea vivieron felices...

-No me salgas con el imbécil de Naruto, hermano -dijo enrabietado de que Itachi no pudiera dejar de nombrarlo, ya antes en la batalla con Kabuto lo nombró y haciéndole ver que había cosas que le había confiado al rubio; Sasuke frunció la nariz.

-No es por eso hermano- Itachi le tomó la mano- sabes bien que para Konoha lo más importante siempre ha sido mantenerse en seguridad; esa vez también Minato utilizó a su propio hijo para sellar al kyubi dentro y salvar la aldea... sabía que Naruto sufriría por ello, sin embargo la paz fue su prioridad- Itachi acarició el cabello de Sasuke tratando de ablandar su sentir- todos hemos sufrido por las decisiones de otros Sasuke; pero tenemos la oportunidad de remendar las cosas y cambiar el curso de éstas para que tengan consecuencias mejores para todos... incluyéndonos también en ello.

-Dices que tomemos la decisión de nuestro padre y tratemos de cambiarla para bien? -lo miró aún serio, vio la sonrisa cariñosa de Itachi.

-Aún no sé que es lo que planea, sin embargo, sí viviremos en Konoha, entonces haremos las cosas y actuaremos siempre pensando en el bienestar de nuestros hijos Sasuke, ya que no seremos solamente tu y yo, sino que ahora también debemos pensar en los hijos que vamos a tener... -Itachi vio cómo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su hermano.

-Quiero tener más hijos contigo Itachi -le confió- realmente a pesar de los métodos que nuestro padre ha utilizado para esto, me ha hecho sentir feliz y completo por vez primera...

-Nuestro mismo padre lo dijo Sasuke y estoy de acuerdo en ello, los padres harían cualquier cosa por el bienestar de sus hijos; y eso es lo que tu y yo haremos no importa lo que tengamos que enfrentar, ¿entiendes?

-Te entiendo niisan- dijo. Mientras Fugaku en su habitación, estaba recostado en su cama y mirando hacia el techo, el libro estaba a su lado y seguía pensativo recordando las palabras de sus hijos y sus miradas. No deseaba causarles más aflicción la verdad, pero sentía tanto rencor hacia Konoha que seguía firme en su objetivo; quería que la aldea probara un poco de todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir ellos. Suspiró.

Era de noche y Fugaku salió de su habitación, ya sintiéndose más relajado, vio a Itachi que deambulaba por todos lados de la cabaña y con preocupación en su mirada; Fugaku imaginó que de nuevo habrían discutido sus dos hijos y ahora Sasuke nuevamente se había enojado y se había desaparecido para que Itachi no lo viera molesto. Fugaku suspiró y llamó a Itachi.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando con tanta preocupación, Itachi?

-Nada... -dijo serio; Fugaku giró los ojos y se sentó en el porche de la cabaña, abriendo la puerta corrediza de la cocina que daba al patio trasero; sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumarlo mientras seguía viendo a Itachi de allá para acá, sonrió al ver que ya comenzaba a verse un poquito más crecido su vientre, se le hizo extraño ya que aunque habían pasado solo un par de días después del mes, era muy pronto para que se vieran cambios, aunque estos fueran mínimos; pero así era en el caso de Itachi; suspiró.

-Te voy a decir cómo le dije a tu hermano, Itachi -Fugaku se recargó en el poste del porche- sí no me dices las cosas que traes en la cabeza, ¿cómo quieres que te pueda ayudar? -Itachi volteó a ver a su padre y suspiró, amaba a su padre después de todo y solo se encontraban ellos compartiendo vidas, así que no tenía a quién más recurrir que a él.

-No logro encontrar a Sasuke...

-¿Discutieron de nuevo?

-No... -se estrujó las manos- solo lo que hablamos hace rato; entramos a la habitación y nos recostamos en la cama; no supe cuando me quede dormido pero cuando desperté ya no estaba conmigo... y no logró encontrarlo por ningún lado.

-No te preocupes Itachi -Fugaku sonrió- recuerda que tu hermano ya no es un niño; y sí a logrado mantenerse vivo a costa de sí mismo durante todo este tiempo que estuvo solo, ¿porqué no habría de ser igual ahora?

-Yo lo sé, es solo que...

-Deja de inquietarte y de ver a tu hermano cómo si fuera un indefenso -Fugaku sonrió viendo a Itachi que ya se había sentado a su lado- Sasuke se ha hecho fuerte, tenle confianza Itachi; ya verás que seguro estará entrenando en el bosque o haciendo algo para desaburrirse un poco, después de todo, hemos estado varios días aquí encerrados en la cabaña, debe de buscar un desahogo también.

-Quizás tengas razón... -dijo y suspiró, pero la preocupación no lograba quitársela de la cabeza.

Era de noche y Sasuke caminaba por las ruinas de lo que había sido el lugar donde vivían antes los Uchiha. Las casas lucían vacías y viejas, todo estaba descuidado y Sasuke no dejaba de sentir añoranza por los viejos tiempos; levantó la vista y vio el mismo poste en donde había visto a Itachi parado. Sasuke suspiró y siguió caminando por la calle hasta llegar a dónde había sido su casa. Abrió la puerta con nerviosismo y entró en ella. Todo estaba oscuro y el olor a humedad y viejo le llegó a la nariz; caminó hasta la cocina y vio los muebles enpolvados, y algunos tirados; todo era un desorden. Sasuke levantó los trastos que estaban tirados en el piso y vio la bandeja en donde su madre les horneaba a veces un pastel; sonrió tristemente, abrazó la vasija y sintió que los ojos se le humedecieron. La dejó en la gaveta y siguió viendo la casa.

A unos pasos de ahí, en un edificio en donde el apartamento del segundo piso aún tenía las luces prendidas se encontraba Naruto, viendo el techo y acostado en la cama era fecha que no lograba dormir y se sentía desesperado; se volteaba por un lado y por otro y seguía sintiéndose igual de incómodo; suspiró. De pronto se sobresaltó sentándose en la cama, con la vista desorbitada y nervioso; había sentido en su interior algo que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir, -"Sasuke"- se dijo y se puso de pie en un brinco y salió corriendo de su casa.

Sasuke salió de su antigua habitación y se encaminó hacia la de Itachi, abrió la puerta y vio los muebles también llenos de polvo y descuidados; sus libros tirados en el piso y su ropa también tirada. Sasuke vio con tristeza todo eso y recogiendo los libros de su hermano, se sentó en la cama, pensativo, contemplando todo el lugar. Cómo le hubiera gustado el que todas las cosas que habían sucedido, simplemente no pasaran; seguramente ahora se encontraría aún disfrutando de su hermano y sus padres; sonrió, era verdad que ahora los tenía, pero aún seguía existiendo también esa espina de venganza en su padre; suspiró.

-Sasuke... -escuchó una voz que le era por demás conocida, rápidamente se puso de pie y empleando el mangekyou eterno en los ojos, comprobó quien era el dueño de esa voz.

-Naruto... -lo vio de pie en la puerta de la habitación, mirándole asustado o incrédulo, la verdad que Sasuke no sabía describir bien esa mirada- ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Creo que yo también debería preguntarte eso -le dijo y entró sigiloso a la habitación, vio los ojos de Sasuke y supo que estaba corriendo peligro- pero descuida, nadie sabe que estás aquí, solo yo...

-Eso no es consuelo -le dijo apretando los puños- dime que estás haciendo en mi casa?

-¿Tu casa? -Naruto miró en silencio el lugar, parecía más bien un lugar de terror que el hogar de alguien- Sasuke... ¿vas a volver a la aldea?

-Eso no te importa.

-Sí lo haces, no diré nada de ello -le trató de sonreír, realmente le había dado mucho gusto ver de nuevo a su amigo pero al parecer a éste no le había dado tanta alegría- y trataré de ayudarte con lo que te haga falta... -dijo viendo de nuevo el lugar- ¿necesitas muebles o quieres que te ayude a limpiar el lugar, dattebayo?

-¿Limpiar el lugar? -preguntó Sasuke viendo la mirada entusiasta en el rubio, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos; sabía que ahora no lograría quitarse a Naruto de encima- no necesito tu ayuda...

-Lo sé -dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero pensé que entre los dos acabaríamos más pronto el trabajo...

-Sí desearía tu ayuda, te lo hubiera pedido -le dijo serio- no necesito nada de ti, me puedo encargar yo solo de todas las cosas así que no te necesito y déjame en paz.

-Bien... -dijo Naruto no tan seguro de ello- pero... sí necesitas ayuda, ¿me lo dirás? -vio que Sasuke no le respondió y lo miraba molesto- sabes dónde vivo -le dijo antes de salir- ten la seguridad de que no diré nada de esto tebayo.

-Más te vale... -le advirtió.

-Yo nunca le mentiría a un amigo- le dijo finalmente- por cierto, me da gusto haberte visto de nuevo y comprobar que estás bien... nos vemos después, dattebayo! -dijo y se alejó dejando nuevamente solo a Sasuke. Éste frunció la nariz y salió de la habitación de Itachi cerrando la puerta, suspiró. Salió de su antigua casa y se puso a caminar nuevamente; pasó por cierta parte que le traía muchos recuerdos, era la casa de su abuela; sonrió ideando algo y después de echar una última vista a todo el lugar, se alejó con mejores ánimos, había tenido una idea y la llevaría a cabo sin que nadie se sospechara nada.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
